


An Encounter That Will Last Forever (Sousuke and Makoto)

by makoto_tachibana_13



Series: Sousuke and Makoto [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Break Up, Coping, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Jealous Yamazaki Sousuke, Kinks, Lemon, M/M, Pain, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, SouMako Week, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoto_tachibana_13/pseuds/makoto_tachibana_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke needs help with his shoulder. He gives Makoto a call. Here's the thing.... They both like each other. However, Sousuke is much more pushy and horny. He wants Makoto and you will see just what he does to get Makoto. Makoto offers a massage after some therapeutic swimming. We'll see what happens from there. This is the start of their realtionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the series. I will definitely add more to it. Just be patient, please. I have many ideas for this ship. But be warner, there will be a lot of sex and yaoi. It is a smut. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy.

**Sousuke and Makoto**

It was the summer after graduation and Makoto had decided to work at the Iwatobi Swim Club for the summer. He always wanted to help people out and this was one easy way of doing that. He had basically started his own program to help those who really needed it, all ages. He had gotten plenty of calls but one stood out to him.

Sousuke had called. He wanted some help with his shoulder and he figured he could be helped by the person who had posted the ad. Since it didn’t have Makoto’s name on it, he wasn’t sure who was going to help him. Not until that day, anyway. He had called in and decided on an hour long session for Friday. Makoto happily accepted, knowing his ‘student’ was going to be the one and only Sousuke Yamazaki from Samezuka Academy. The one he had had a crush on since he had first met him at the joint swimming practice.

That Friday, Makoto made it to the swim club first. He was dressed in a T-shirt with an Orca on it and some khakis. He hadn’t had time to change before the session so he decided he would just change there. As he was walking he heard someone call out his last name. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sousuke staring at him. He smiled and hurried over to Sousuke. “Hello there! Are you ready for your session today?”

“Wait... You’re my instructor for today? I thought it was going to be some old man.” Sousuke looked the slightly smaller male up and down, before staring into his green eyes. This was the boy that Sousuke had had many fantasies about, crushing on him for a good long while… He had always wanted to get into Makoto’s pants, ever since they met, but he never knew how to go about it. Makoto seemed so innocent and he knew Rin would mock him if he asked for Makoto’s number.

Makoto nodded with another bright smile. “Yes. I’m here to help you with your shoulder… I probably should’ve told you it was me when you called… Would you prefer an old man?” Makoto asked with a grin. He then looked down at what he was wearing. “Oh… And I’m sorry that I’m not in my swimsuit yet. I had to rush over here and was just about to change.”

Sousuke shook his head and walked past Makoto to some free lockers. “It’s okay. I have to change too.” He muttered, pulling out his swimsuit. He pulled off his shoes and socks and put them in the locker before pulling his shirt up over his head. He glanced over his shoulder at Makoto whom he noticed was staring at him. “Well. What are you waiting for?” He growled softly. Sousuke had never been the best with words.

Makoto averted his eyes quickly and set his messenger bag down. “Uh… Yes. Sorry about that…” he cleared his throat and pulled out his swimsuit. “I’ll change in here.” He said, gesturing to the bathroom stall. He hurried in and stripped himself completely in the stall before pulling on his suit.

Sousuke sighed faintly and finished getting ready himself. He put all of his stuff into his locker and began rolling his shoulder, holding it as he winced. God it hurt… He hoped these sessions would pay off in the long run. Sousuke watched as the handsome, green-eyed male came out of the stall. His eyes ran over his built and sculpted body and Sousuke bit his bottom lip. Was it possible for someone to look that damn hot? Apparently it was possible for Makoto. He cleared his throat and ran his hair through his raven hair. “You ready?”

Makoto nodded and walked over, putting his own clothes and bag in the locker beside Sousuke’s. “I’m very ready. We’ll be spending most of our time today just floating and wading in the water. Follow me.” Makoto walked past the male, exiting the locker room doors and going towards the pool, swaying his hips subconsciously as he walked.

Sousuke followed behind Makoto, staring intently at his glorious back muscles and firm, big ass. For a male, Makoto had a pretty large butt and it was shaped extremely well. It took all the self-restraint he had to not reach out and cup that perfect ass. He had so many fantasies about this male beforehand and now they were all coming back to him.

Makoto walked along the pool until he found an empty lane perfect for Sousuke and himself. “Here we go!” He sat on the edge of the pool and slowly lowered himself in before turning around to wait for Sousuke. “The water is nice and warm.”

Sousuke grunted faintly and slipped into the water beside Makoto, studying the male’s features. “Yeah. It’s warm. So, what’re we going to do?” He asked impatiently.

Makoto chuckled softly. “Well, you asked for an hour so it’s an hour you’ll get. For a little while I just want to work on moving your shoulder.”

Sousuke could think of plenty other things he wanted to do with Makoto in an hour… But he kept his mouth shut, glancing off to the side. “Okay. Whatever you want, Tachibana.” He bent his knees so that he could sink down a little lower in the water, allowing it to come up past his shoulders.

Makoto stood to the left of Sousuke, facing him. He put one hand on the other’s bad shoulder gingerly and reached out to take hold of Sousuke’s hand with the other. He extended the male’s arm and carefully began helping the male to roll his shoulder. “You are so tense.” Makoto muttered. “I might have to massage you out a little.”

Sousuke’s ears perked at this proclamation. “A massage? I’d be down… Maybe thirty minutes in the pool and thirty getting a massage?” He turned his teal eyes on Makoto and stared at his face. “Would that be okay?” This was it! This could be his chance to get closer to Makoto. However, as they began working his shoulder, Sousuke let out a groan and winced in pain. This was not going to be an easy feat at all.

Makoto’s brows furrowed and he frowned some, his bright green eyes focused on Sousuke’s face. “Uh… Yes, that can work. It is your session after all.” Makoto began carefully rubbing the hurt shoulder as he continued making Sousuke roll it. “I’m sorry about this. I’m sure it hurts a lot. But it has to get worse before it gets better.” He held Sousuke’s hand tightly as he moved his arm.

Sousuke inhaled sharply and shut his eyes. This was not a happy feeling whatsoever but he didn’t want to seem like a wimp in front of the male he desired, so he just dealt with it. “Mmm… It’s okay…” He growled before opening an eye to look at their hands. He casually intertwined their fingers, causing Makoto to pause for a moment. Feeling Makoto pause, Sousuke loosened his grip on the other’s hand. “Sorry about that…” He muttered.

Makoto smiled and shook his head, holding Sousuke’s hand tighter. “No. It’s fine. It just caught me off guard is all.” Makoto continued to roll Sousuke’s shoulder. He did that for about ten minutes before finally speaking again. ”Now… I just want you to swim down to the other side… I will be right beside you and if it hurts too much you can stop.” He gestured for Sousuke to get down into the water and start swimming. He moved away from Sousuke who lowered himself into the water and picked his legs up. Beginning to swim slowly. Makoto walked alongside Sousuke as he swam, keeping his arms outstretched incase Sousuke needed him.

Sousuke gritted his teeth and swam slowly, his shoulder throbbing. But this pain was much less intense than it had been before seeing Makoto. He picked up the speed a bit, wanting to show off to Makoto.

Makoto stayed beside Sousuke, brows furrowed as he watched the male’s muscles ripple underneath the water. He bit his bottom lip and gently rested his hand on Sousuke’s back, warning him that he was about to hit the wall.

Sousuke’s muscles tensed up when he was touched but he stopped swimming and slowly stood up, water dripping down his face and built body. The water now glistening in his hair as well.“Wow. That was less painful than expected.”

Makoto’s mouth almost dropped open seeing Sousuke like this. Sure, he had seen him swim before and he had seen him shirtless… But this time he was so close, able to touch him. “I... I’m glad.. Let’s do a couple more laps and then we will do one more thing before your massage.” He cleared his throat and glanced off to the side, pulling his hand away from Sousuke’s back, cheeks turning red.

Sousuke studied the blushing Makoto for a moment before slicking his hair back. He nodded once and turned around, beginning to swim back to the place from which they started. He was swimming at a leisurely pace to ensure he didn’t put any unwanted strain on his shoulder. Once he made it to the other side, he stood up to take a breath. He stretched and looked down at Makoto who was staring at him again. In an attempt to tease Makoto he said, “Are you liking what you see? You can touch me, ya know?”

Makoto snapped out of his little daydream and stared at Sousuke’s face, his eyes widening. “Ack! I… No… I was just… No. That’s not what...” His voice trailed off as

Sousuke pushed his finger to Makoto’s mouth. “Hush. It’s okay, Makoto. I can’t get my eyes off of you either.”Sousuke smirked slightly and went right back into the water, swimming another lap or so before coming back up beside Makoto. “What’s next, teacher?” He asked nonchalantly, slicking his wet hair back again.

Makoto froze up and turned his head away, bringing his hands up to cover his crimson face. “I… Just… Just lay down in the water and float… The water is good for your joints…”

He carefully looked back at the other. Had he really made it that obvious? By the way Makoto was acting, he began thinking that Makoto liked him too. This made Sousuke’s heart flutter with excitement. “Alright.” He did as Makoto said and laid down on his back, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, floating in their lane.

Makoto put his hands under Sousuke, just to make sure he would stay afloat. His delicate hands rested on Sousuke’s back. And while the male’s eyes were closed he studied Sousuke’s face, taking in all his handsome features. Makoto bit his bottom lip, so tempted to just lean down and peck Sousuke’s full, soft-looking lips. However, Makoto was much too timid to do such a scandalous thing.

Soon enough, Sousuke’s eyes opened and he noticed how intently the younger male had been staring at him. He cleared his throat softly, smirking. “Like what you see?” He chuckled at how Makoto’s cheeks flushed red. He slowly shifted away, standing up. “You know… I think I am ready for that massage. This is enough swimming for today.”

Makoto had resorted to looking away from Sousuke, knowing he had been caught. He nodded slowly. “Alright. Massage it is. We will do it in the locker room...” He muttered faintly as he swam to the edge, getting out of the pool.

Sousuke, happily followed behind. He loved Makoto’s ass. It was so plump and firm. He was struggling with his hormones and feelings for Makoto. He was so close to just slapping the other’s ass. He wanted to see if it would jiggle at all. Yet, he held back, not wanting to scare Makoto. He followed him back to the locker rooms.

Makoto made it to the locker room first and got some towels out. He dried himself and grabbed an oversized shirt from his bag, pulling it over his head. He then set a towel on a bench and smiled at Sousuke. “Alright. Here we go... You have two options. I can massage you up here… but it might be a little uncomfortable or you can lay on the floor. But if you lay on the floor… I’ll have to sit on you to massage you properly.”

Sousuke walked towards Makoto, his eyes widening at the second option. He liked the thought of Makoto being on top of him. He smirked faintly and pulled the towel of the bench and laid it on the floor instead and laid down on his back. “I’d prefer it like this. That bench is much too small for me.”

Makoto blushed slightly and nodded faintly. He then raised an eyebrow. “Eh… Wouldn’t it be better if you laid on your stomach?” Makoto of course, did not realize what Sousuke intended to do. He was rather oblivious.

Sousuke shook his head and patted his lap. “Just sit down. Please.” His teal eyes were focused on the man above him, smirking ever so slightly. This was his chance. The locker room was nice and empty… It would be perfect.

Makoto bit his bottom lip and nodded. He slowly lowered himself onto Sousuke’s lap, straddling the other male. His blush only grew when he felt Sousuke’s large hands on his hips. He gnawed gently on his bottom lip and reached forward, beginning to gently massage Sousuke’s chest. “Ah. Well. Hopefully this is okay for you… We can always flip I suppose.” He concentrated on the other male’s chest muscles, shifting awkwardly in his lap to get comfortable.

Sousuke looked up into Makoto’s face and grinned, feeling him shift around. He tightened his grip on Makoto’s hips as his own hips pressed up against Makoto’s plump bottom a little. “This will be just fine. It already feels great.” He paused for a moment, trying to think of how to phrase his next sentence. “Can you try something for me?”

Makoto heard the question and his gaze shifted to Sousuke’s face. “I can try my best to do what you’d like… What is it you would like?” He asked softly, stopping his awkward shifting. Makoto’s face was rather serious as he tilted his head to the side, listening.

Sousuke grinned and cleared his throat. “While you rub my chest… I want you to lift your hips and then bring them back down…. Do that for a bit. It’s kinda like you’re bouncing. Can you do that for me Makoto?” He kept his eyes trained on the other male, figuring he would chicken out and say ‘No’.

Makoto stared at Sousuke for a moment, and to Sousuke’s surprise, Makoto nodded slowly. “Okay… I can try that.” He continued massaging the other’s chest as he lifted his hips up a little, before bringing them back down. He was being gentle and slow, awkward and unskilled.

Sousuke bit his bottom lip and help back a soft groan. He pushed his hips up a little more and stayed still for a while. Then suddenly he spoke. “Move faster. Bounce harder… You are moving too damn slow.”

Makoto was surprised at the request but he nodded and began bouncing upon the other’s lap faster and he brought his hips down much harder. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, his cheeks turning a dark crimson.

Sousuke let out a soft grunt and began to dry hump the other, thrusting his hips upwards. He was already beginning to harden, the fabric of his tight swimsuit stretching. He was sure this would freak Makoto out, as his hard on was pressing between Makoto’s butt cheeks.

Makoto let out a strangled gasping moan at the feel of Sousuke’s hard member beneath him. He stopped massaging the male’s chest and opened an eye to look at the male beneath him. His face was drawn tight and red. He was unsure what to do. Should he keep going? Should he stop? He was having trouble deciding… From what he could feel... Sousuke was huge... and it was a rather exciting idea for Makoto. But he was awkward when it came to such things. He had never handled flirtations or such actions well. Yet, he kept bouncing. If anything, his bouncing became more passionate and soon enough, he could fell his own member straining against the tight fabric of his swim trunks.

Sousuke, of course, was watching Makoto intently this whole time, wanting to see how he would react to Sousuke’s hard on. It was noticeable that Makoto was enjoying it, not only because he was hard, but also because he was letting out strangled groans and grunts and bouncing so passionately. Sousuke smirked and suddenly grabbed Makoto’s hips, slamming the male down onto his own hard member. “Makoto…” he whispered, “I want you….” He smirked faintly and flipped them over so that the younger male was on the bottom. He pulled his own swim trunks down to reveal his huge, erect member.

Makoto let out a squeak as they were flipped and he looked helplessly up at Sousuke. His cheeks were beyond red at this point, the blush now traveling to his ears and neck. “I.. Sousuke! Wait!” He shifted beneath the other before his curious gaze traveled downwards to see just how big Sousuke was. He gasped and brought his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

Sousuke smirked proudly and leaned over Makoto, pulling the hands from his mouth. “I’m not going to fuck you. Don’t worry… Not here anyway.” He smirked and slipped his hand into Makoto’s swim trunks and leaned down, smashing his soft lips against Makoto’s. He began heatedly making out with the smaller male as he stroked him, earning moans from Makoto.

Makoto kissed Sousuke back passionately, gripping at the towel beneath him. He rolled his hips excitedly, moaning against Sousuke’s lips. He couldn’t hide his excitement, whatsoever. He felt hot all over. He was not used to such intensity…. And he could not deny that he didn’t like Sousuke... Which made this whole encounter that much better. He parted his lips for the prodding tongue of Sousuke’s, allowing it into his mouth.

Sousuke French kissed Makoto passionately. He used his free hand to pull the smaller male’s swim trunks down. He stroked him faster before going to stroke himself. He stroked both of them quickly, grunting. He looked down at Makoto, seeing his tight, virgin hole. He so badly wanted to get into Makoto. But he couldn’t do that. Not now. He couldn’t risk someone walking in on them and Makoto getting embarrassed. He would not be able to live with himself if he angered Makoto.

Makoto thrusted his hips upwards into the other’s hand, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. He panted heavily before a moan escaped his sweet lips. He looked angelic, his hair spread around him, eyes shut. “Sou—Sousuke…” He brought one hand up and rested it on Sousuke’s good shoulder. “What if someone comes in..” He spoke around his breathless, excited pants.

Sousuke hushed Makoto and smirked. “I’ll cover you with a towel. I won’t let us get caught…” He pulled Makoto up to a sitting position and took both of their members into one hand. He began stroking their two members together, whilst thrusting slightly so their penises rubbed together.

Makoto gripped Sousuke’s shoulder and followed his lead, thrusting his hips so that they were frotting. It felt so good… Sousuke’s cock was so warm. So was his hand. Makoto could already feel himself getting close. He covered his mouth with his free hand, not wanting to make any noise, yet soft moans escaped him on occasion.

Sousuke continued pleasuring them both, watching Makoto. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was so happy this was happening. Hopefully they could get closer and Makoto would be his. He could feel pressure building up inside his stomach, signaling that his release was close.

Makoto lasted in all about 5 minutes. After that, he couldn’t hold it anymore. With a faint cry, he felt his abdomen tighten and he came all over Sousuke’s hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, riding out his orgasm.

Sousuke lasted about as long as Makoto but held on just long enough to let Makoto cum first. He groaned and soon followed suit, cumming all over his own hand, just as Makoto had. He panted faintly and let go of their members, looking at his hand. “Look at that… We didn’t last very long… That must mean it was really good.”

Makoto blushed intensely and he looked away, grabbing the towel from the floor. “Yes… It was really good.” He muttered, cleaning his member before handing the towel to Sousuke. He then yanked his swim trunks back up, biting his bottom lip.

Sousuke cleaned himself and pulled his own swim trunks back up. “Oi, Tachibana…. Wanna come to my place for a little bit?” He grinned and stood up, helping Makoto up before grabbing the shorter male’s face and smashing his lips against Makoto’s again for a short, yet passionate kiss.

Makoto was right about to speak when Sousuke kissed him. He melted into the kiss, kissing back before breaking it to answer. “I… I have to walk home. And my parents were expecting me home for dinner. Maybe you can just come over to my place for some dinner?” He offered with a shy smile.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sousuke asks Makoto to be his. Also, Makoto takes Sousuke to his home to meet his family. Sousuke will meet Ren and Ran, Makoto's siblings, and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the first, just because I didn't want to leave you guys waiting. I am working on the next, smutty part and that should be out either later tonight or tomorrow. This is just a little fluffy. All that's happening is that Sousuke is meeting the Tachibana family, except for his father. That comes later. I hope you all enjoy this little short chapter.

       Sousuke stared at the younger male for just a moment, a smile appearing on his face. “Oh. I get to meet the parents already, Tachibana? Sure. I’m down.” He picked up his own bag and slung it over his good shoulder. “I’ll drive us.”

       Makoto picked up his bag as well and smiled, tilting his head to the side. “They’ll love you. I’m sure… but you have to be nice.” He cooed softly. Makoto began walking towards the exit of the locker room. “But… How should I introduce you? A friend with benefits won’t go over well with them…” He said softly, with a shrug, leading the way outside.

       Sousuke followed behind Makoto for a while, listening to him speak. “Your boyfriend. Introduce me as your boyfriend. Which just reminds me… Will you be mine, Tachibana? I’ve wanted you for so damn long and it seems like I finally have you…” He grinned slightly, grabbing Makoto’s hand whilst intertwining their fingers.

       This of course made Makoto blush. He looked at the ground, holding onto Sousuke’s hand. “This… this is basically the first time we’ve really talked… You don’t even know me that well.” He whispered. He wanted to be Sousuke’s. Yet, he didn’t want to seem desperate…

       Sousuke rolled his eyes and let go of Makoto’s hand, instead wrapping it around the other’s waist and pulling him close as they walked. “I’ve been around you enough to know that you’re the angel. The sweet, innocent, handsome Makoto Tachibana. I want you and I know you want me too…. So just say ‘Yes’”.

       Makoto’s face was still hot and he looked at Sousuke, leaning against him. He let out a soft laugh and nodded slowly. “Fine. Alright. I will be yours and you will be introduced to me parents and siblings as my boyfriend…”

       “Sweet. This Tachibana ass is now mine. And only mine. Remember that.” He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car door. “Just… don’t tell them about what we did in the locker rooms.” He opened the door for Makoto and just as Makoto bent down to set his bag on the floor, Sousuke spanked him lightly.

       Makoto let out a gasp and a hand went back to cover his rear. “No. I won’t tell them… they won’t like that “. He smiled slightly and got into the car.

        Sousuke tossed his stuff in the back and went to the driver’s side, getting in. He started up his car and peeled out of the parking lot. He wanted to make a good impression and win the trust of Makoto’s family. He reached over and placed his hand over the top of Makoto’s and glanced at him, smiling. “So. I didn’t know you had siblings.”

       Makoto looked down at their hands and smiled. He turned his hand over so that he could intertwine their fingers. “Ah. Yes. Ren and Ran.” He smiled brightly and looked at Sousuke. “They’re twins… both ten.” He paused for a moment. “Be warned. They get rather feisty.” He chuckled to himself, imagining how they would act when meeting Sousuke.

       Sousuke gritted his teeth. “Great. Can’t wait to meet them.” He said unenthusiastically. He wasn’t much a fan of kids. He didn’t know how to act around them so he was always awkward. This would be strange for him. He also needed to watch the way he spoke around the Tachibana family. He stayed mostly quiet during the short drive to Makoto’s house, just letting Makoto speak. Finally, the car pulled into the driveway and Sousuke parked and turned off the car. He was already nervous. He needed to act appropriately so he could continue to see Makoto. It was very important for him.

       Makoto could tell Sousuke was nervous and smiled. “Hey. It’s okay. The worst part is my mom… but you’ll do great.” He leaned over towards his new boyfriend and kissed his cheek softly. “Just try not to cuss too much.” He teased softly before getting out of the car.

       Sousuke got out quickly and hurried after Makoto. “Can I show you much affection when we’re here?” He asked softly, spanking Makoto’s bottom again with a nervous chuckle.

       Makoto jumped slightly and made a face. “Well… Sure, some. But no making out or ‘dirty touching’. As my parents would call it. I came out of the closet a few years ago and they accept me… but still…” Makoto’s voice trailed off and he pushed the door open, taking Sousuke’s hand in his own. “Mom, Dad, Ren, Ran… I’m home! And I have a guest with me!” He called out as cheerfully as he could muster.

       As soon as Ren and Ran heard the voice of their brother they came running into the room, wanting to meet the guest first. Makoto let go of Sousuke’s hand and knelt down to catch the running twins.

      “Mako-chan! Welcome home Mako-chan!” Ran called out excitedly. She ran to him and grabbed onto him, nuzzling him. She then looked over at the tall, rather intimidating Sousuke. Her eyes widened and she whispered to Makoto. “Who is he? He looks scary.” However, she wasn’t a very quiet whisperer.

       Ren followed right behind his sister but stopped short of Makoto as he looked up at Sousuke. He froze and just watched the taller male. “You’re tall. Who are you?”

       Sousuke raised an eyebrow, standing still. He stared down at the twins, his face drawn tight, unsure of what to say or do.

       Luckily, Makoto swooped in just on time to save him. Makoto laughed softly and grabbed Ren’s arm, pulling him close. “This is Sousuke. Yes, he is very tall, but isn’t he handsome? He’s my boyfriend. Be nice to him…” Makoto cooed, playfully kissing the top of both of his siblings’ heads. He then looked up at Sousuke and smiled. He gestured to his sister. “This is Ran.” He then gestured to his little brother. “And this is Ren.”

       Sousuke knelt down slowly and offered a tight, strained smile. “Hello… Yep, I’m your brother’s boyfriend.”

       Ran huffed faintly. “He has never talked about you before… You better not hurt him.” She muttered, trying to be protective of her older brother.

       Makoto laughed and ruffled her hair. “Well. He just asked me out today. But we have been friends for a while. He is a good guy, Ran. He won’t hurt me. Don’t worry.” He smiled and looked to Sousuke again, leaning towards him to kiss his lips. “Isn’t that right, Sousuke?”

       Sousuke blinked, surprised at the little kiss. “Uh. That’s right. I won’t hurt him. I couldn’t… I’ve tried so hard to get him to be mine to lose him so easily.” Sousuke cleared his throat, looking up from the kids and Makoto, seeing Makoto’s mother, hands on her hips. He stood up quickly and extended his hand to the woman.

       “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sousuke. I am Mrs. Tachibana. I hear you just asked my baby boy out… You seem trustworthy and I will put my faith in you...” She eyed the tall male, shaking his hand while offering a bright smile. “I do hope you’ll stay for dinner so that we can learn more about you.”

       Makoto’s cheeks heated up and he shifted closer to Sousuke, taking his hand again. He intertwined their fingers and looked over at Sousuke to see what he would say. Sousuke seemed extremely nervous.

       Sousuke blinked a couple of times. He wasn’t good with conversation at all and that fact about himself made him nervous. He didn’t want to fuck anything up. “Yes, ma’am. I would love to stay if you’d have me. I appreciate it and I promise to take good care of your son.” He then looked back at Makoto and smiled at him. He took his hand out of Makoto’s and instead wrapped it around Makoto’s waist.

       Makoto’s mother smiled again and she shook her head. “Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. You two can go hang out in Makoto’s room. I’ll let Mr. Tachibana know you’re here. You can meet him later.”

       Ren and Ran looked to their mother and in unison asked excitedly, “Can we help with dinner mommy?” Which of course was answered with a nod of their mother’s head. They looked to each other and Ran called out, “Race you to the kitchen!” and bolted off with Ren following closely behind.

       Makoto laughed happily and then waved his siblings and mother off. “Thanks for letting him stay, Mom.” He then looked to Sousuke and moved away from him, taking his hand. “Come on…” Makoto’s eyes were bright with excitement as he dragged Sousuke with him to his room.


	3. A Sexy Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke are alone in Makoto's room. Talk turns from orcas and cute things to fantasies and sex. Sousuke isn't able to keep it in his pants and gives Makoto quite a pounding. But uh oh, someone in the Tachibana house overhears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get nice and smutty. This is mostly a smut chapter. I hope you enjoy. I will add on when I have time. There is some comedic relief in there somewhere I suppose. xD Have fun reading.

       Sousuke stumbled along behind Makoto and looked around once they got into the room. He could see orcas everywhere. He hadn’t known Makoto liked orcas so much. He smiled and moved to Makoto’s bed, sitting down. “Cute… I guess you like orcas.”

       Makoto laughed and closed his bedroom door before walking over to his bed. “What gave it away?” He teased, picking up his oldest and most loved stuffed orca. He gave it a tight hug and then offered it to Sousuke. “This one is my favorite… “. He laid down on the bed beside the other, putting his hands behind his head.

       Sousuke took the stuffed orca and pet it for a moment, studying it. It still looked brand new. Even better, it smelled like Makoto. He brought it to his face and cuddled it playfully. “It smells like you. It’s cute…” He laughed lightly and laid back with Makoto, looking over at him, the orca still in his arms.

       Makoto smiled brightly and turned over onto his side to face Sousuke. “I sleep with him every night. He’s so soft…” Makoto went silent for a moment, thinking. “Mmm… I want you to have it Sousuke. When you have to go back home… You will have something that reminds you of me.”

       Sousuke studied Makoto’s handsome face, listening to him talk. “I would love to have him if it isn’t that big of a deal for you to part with him…” He set the orca aside and suddenly shifted onto his side, wrapping his strong arms around Makoto. “I’m glad you said yes… I really like you Makoto. I really want you…” He whispered softly, gently kissing Makoto’s head.

       Makoto’s cheeks heated up and he snuggled closer, wrapping his arms back around Sousuke. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. “Have you really wanted me that long?” He responded, tangling his legs with Sousuke’s.

      Sousuke let out a soft grunt, moving his arms downwards so that they were wrapped around Makoto’s waist. He nodded slowly, staring into Makoto’s eyes. “I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. You looked so amazing. I couldn’t keep my damn eyes off of you. And once I got to know you, even a little, that’s when the fantasies started. I wanted you to be mine and only mine. I wanted to be your boyfriend, your lover… I don’t think you understand how many times I’ve thought about you.” He growled softly, moving his hands even lower so that they were resting on Makoto’s ass. He gave it a squeeze and began rubbing it.

      Makoto let out a soft gasp, listening to Sousuke talk. “F-fantasies…. About me?” He gripped the back of Sousuke’s shirt. He began gnawing at his bottom lip lightly. “What kind of fantasies?’ He asked gently, pushing his ass back into Sousuke’s touch.

      “I almost forgot how innocent you are, Tachibana. I have had fantasies of getting inside you…. Of fucking your brains out… Of you riding me. I’ve gotten hard so many times just thinking about you. Fuck… I want to do you right now.” He growled, rolling them over so that he was on top of Makoto, pinning the smaller male down.

      Makoto let out a faint grunt, closing one eye as he looked up at Sousuke. He smiled faintly and then glanced away. His cheeks turned a dark crimson again and he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck. “Ah… Well. If we do it, take it easy on me…. It’ll be my first time.” He whispered shyly, keeping his head turned away from Sousuke.

      Sousuke smirked and put his hands on Makoto’s waist, playfully pulling at his swim trunks. “I’ll start off easy… But I’ve wanted this for so long that I don’t know how long that will last…” He leaned forward and began kissing Makoto’s neck, sucking on it lightly as he pulled Makoto’s trunks down enough to reveal his member.

       Makoto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, allowing the other to suck on his neck. He took a deep breath and spoke quickly. “The door… Make sure it’s closed and locked... And I don’t want anyone to hear us. Turn on my TV.” He did not want to be caught like this. That would be bad for the both of them.

       Sousuke stopped for a moment. Makoto was right. If they were caught, it would end their new relationship. “Right. Well, while I do that, play with yourself a little. We only have thirty minutes after all.” He grinned and winked, standing up. He yanked his shirt off and tossed it aside before walking to the door. He locked it and then went to the small TV before Makoto’s bed. He turned it on and turned the volume up quite a bit so that their noises would be drowned out.

       While Sousuke did this, Makoto pulled his shirt up a little to show off his abs. He also removed his trunks completely and began to stroke his member. He was already rather excited from hearing Sousuke talk about his fantasies, that it didn’t take long to get it up. He was already moaning faintly by the time Sousuke got back to him.

       Sousuke grinned and leaned over Makoto. “Do you have lube or lotion or something? I wouldn’t want to tear you in half.” He teased again.

      Makoto opened his eyes to look up at Sousuke. “I… I don’t have any…” He whispered softly. “Maybe you can use cum?” He offered.

       Sousuke shrugged slightly, getting back onto the bed. “That’ll work. Let me take over from here you naughty boy.” He chuckled and got on top of Makoto again, taking hold of Makoto’s erect member. He began stroking with one hand while the other went to Makoto’s lips. “Suck.”

       Makoto raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Yet, he did as he was told and took three of Sousuke’s fingers into his mouth. He began to suck and lick at the fingers, making them nice and wet. He moaned against the fingers that were in his mouth as he was being stroked. It already felt absolutely amazing. Sousuke’s hand was so warm and he seemed so experienced.

      Sousuke smirked and stroked Makoto faster. He loved the faces and sounds Makoto was already making. He was barely getting started. He would fuck Makoto’s brains out. He knew he wouldn’t be able to help it. Makoto was much too irresistible.

       Soon, Sousuke pulled his fingers out of Makoto’s mouth with a grin. “That’s enough. Now, I just want to hear you moan.” He grinned and brought his fingers to Makoto’s entrance and gently pressed a finger against it. With a little pushing, he was able to get it in.

       Makoto could feel a little drool drip onto his chin as the fingers were removed from his mouth. However, he was too preoccupied with gripping the covers that he didn’t do anything about it. His eyes were half lidded, lips parted. He let out a faint groan as the first finger was inserted into him and his eyes shut tightly.

       Sousuke could tell it hurt Makoto. But he knew it would get better for the smaller male. “It’ll feel better in no time. Don’t worry… Just relax as much as you can.” He muttered before he leaned forward, pressing his plump lips against Makoto’s. He kissed the olive-haired male deeply, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. On top of that, he continued stroking Makoto’s member and began pumping his pointer finger in and out of him.

      Makoto lifted one arm and draped it around Sousuke’s neck, kissing him back deeply. He rolled his tongue against Sousuke’s, playfully biting down on the other’s tongue from time to time. He moaned into the kiss. The finger moving in and out of him was no longer hurting and to let Sousuke know that, he began rolling his hips, pressing against the finger.

      Sousuke noticed how excitedly Makoto was rolling his hips and he smirked against the other’s lips. He pushed a second finger in without warning and began to scissor them, stretching Makoto out. He broke the kiss hesitantly, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. He stopped jerking Makoto off for a moment and began working off his own trunks which he promptly tossed to the floor. He immediately went back to stroking Makoto. He had to get Makoto to cum before he could really get started.

      Makoto let out another groan, his back arching slightly. This stung a little too, but he didn’t want Sousuke to stop. He gritted his teeth again and began rolling his hips slowly, adjusting. He dropped his arm that was around Sousuke’s neck back onto the bed. “Ah… It’s starting to feel really good…”

      Sousuke smiled, watching Makoto intently as he stroked and fingered him. “It’ll be even better when I’m inside of you.” He pumped his two fingers in and out impatiently and soon forced in the third finger. He spread his fingers out as much as possible to stretch Makoto and began curling his fingers inside of the other, whilst searching for his prostate.

      Makoto squirmed a little bit. It was obvious that Sousuke was growing impatient with him. He didn’t want to bore Sousuke… He needed to cum. And rather fast. He lifted his hands and reached up under his own shirt and began playing with his nipples. He pushed his hips back against the fingers inside of him when suddenly he felt a shock run through him. A pleasurable shock. His prostate had been found. He let out another, louder moan before speaking. “Th-there! Right there!” He began rolling his hips faster, his stomach beginning to tighten.

      Sousuke felt Makoto clench around his fingers and he grinned. He smashed them against Makoto’s sensitive prostate, jacking him off as fast as he could. He could feel the precum flowing from Makoto’s tip.

      Makoto let out a sharp cry as his prostate was lightly abused by the other’s fingers. He panted softly and opened his eyes to look up at his soon to be lover. He couldn’t hold it any longer. “C-cumming…” Makoto whined faintly. He turned his face away and orgasmed, clenching even more so than before around the other’s fingers. He shuddered lightly and groaned as he felt Sousuke’s hand leave his member.

      Sousuke couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. He used Makoto’s cum to lube up his own member. He continued fingering the other for a little longer before removing his fingers. “Now. You just relax… If it hurts. Tell me.” He pressed his tip against Makoto’s entrance and rested his hands on the male’s sides. He pushed forward carefully and slipped the head of his cock inside of Makoto with ease.

       Makoto grunted and went back to gripping the sheets on his bed. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Sousuke with half lidded, lustful eyes. “I’ll be fine… Just go for it. I know you’ve wanted this for a while…” He laid still, breathing heavily.

       Sousuke leaned forward and kissed the other’s lips softly. “As you wish.” He replied before, forcing his way inside of Makoto fully. Sousuke was extremely large which wasn’t surprising for his height. But you could bet this would cause sufficient pain for the gentle Makoto.

      Makoto’s lips parted and he let out a small yelp before quickly clasping a hand over his mouth. It stung so badly. Sousuke was so big… It was a wonder that he was able to handle this. Makoto rolled his hips once it was inside, attempting to make himself adjust faster. He groaned, his face slightly contorted in pain.

       Sousuke waited for Makoto, staring down at him. “Mmm. You okay, Tachibana? We can stop if you need it.”

      Makoto shook his head quickly. He spoke through the hand that was covering his mouth. “I’m okay. I promise. Go ahead. I’m ready…” He whispered, face slowly relaxing.

      Sousuke sighed lightly and nodded. He began running his hands up and down Makoto’s sides. He pulled out to the tip before pushing back in. He started off moving slowly, carefully pumping himself in and out. He would be able to manage this slow pace for only a short while.

      Makoto was breathing rather heavily. It was still more painful than pleasurable but he knew that would change soon enough. However, it was a huge jump to go from three measly fingers to Sousuke’s huge member. Makoto rolled his hips slowly in time with Sousuke’s movements and soon enough, the pleasure was becoming more obvious. Makoto began to let out soft, short moans, a hand still clasped over his mouth.

      Sousuke’s small smirk came back, hearing Makoto’s pleasured moans. “Ah. It’s feeling better. Good. I’m barely getting started.” He whispered teasingly before moving a hand to the hand covering Makoto’s mouth. He pulled it off, staring into Makoto’s eyes. “I want to hear you moan…. I need to hear you moan.” He smiled at Makoto, teal eyes shining brightly. He then began to thrust into Makoto, still moving slowly.

      Makoto looked up into Sousuke’s face. “Ah… Okay…” He was barely to utter that sentence before he began to groan and moan softly. It was still slightly painful. Yet, he had adjusted to it enough that the pleasure was more overwhelming than the pain. His back arched and he bit his bottom lip, eyes closing.

      Sousuke smirked proudly. He leaned forward and went back to kissing and sucking lightly on Makoto’s neck while his hands ventured all over the planes of Makoto’s body. As he did this, his thrusting began to speed up and he was already thrusting harder. He growled softly, grunting as he thrusted.

      Makoto’s mouth opened and his back arched even more. He squirmed slightly, moaning Sousuke’s name. His legs wrapped around the larger man’s waist as he was being thrusted into. He couldn’t form coherent sentences.

      Within minutes, Sousuke was pounding into Makoto. He was moving fast and he was being awfully rough with the gentle olive-haired male. He grunted as he moved, stroking Makoto’s member as he plowed into the male. He just couldn’t let this moment go to waste. Makoto’s face was angelic and his voice was music to Sousuke’s ears.

      The bed was creaking with the intensity of it all and Makoto was being loud enough to be heard over the television. All this noise drew Makoto’s mother upstairs. She walked towards Makoto’s bedroom door and tried the knob. To her surprise, it was locked. His room was never locked… She leaned up against the door, pressing her ear to it. She could hear the creaks of the bed, Makoto’s moaning, and Sousuke’s grunts along with the faint sound of skin slapping against skin. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Sex? They were having sex?!

      Makoto continued moaning, crying out his lover’s name. “Sousuke! Sousuke! Ah… ah… Harder! Please!” He had his face turned away, taking the pounding well, even begging for more. He couldn’t help it. Yet, Makoto was reaching his end rather quickly… Sousuke had been abusing his prostate for a while now.

      Sousuke smirked nastily. He put his all into it, thrusting with all his might. It seemed that his sweet little angel had a masochistic side… This was perfect, mostly because Sousuke was a major sadist. He leaned forward again and gently bit Makoto’s neck. “Ah… Yeah. Say my name, Makoto. Scream it.”

      Makoto did as he was told, his mother still listening. Of course, the two lovers were oblivious to her. He panted heavily, trying to speak as coherently as possible. “Cu-cumming!” He whined faintly, clenching around the large, thick member of Sousuke. He shuddered as he shot his seed onto himself, breathing heavily.

      Sousuke groaned, eye twitching as the other clenched so deliciously around him. He gripped Makoto’s hip with one hand as he continued abusing the other’s poor hole. He was coming upon his own release. He growled faintly and continued on, thrusting a few more times before he shot his hot seed into the flustered Makoto. “Fuck… Tachibana… You were amazing for a virgin…”

      That confirmed Mrs. Tachibana’s suspicions. She covered her mouth with her hand and backed away from the door. Sousuke had taken the virginity of her little angel… That was unacceptable! She had to tell Mr. Tachibana. Yet, before she ran back downstairs, she shouted out. “Dinner’s ready!” She would let them know she knew, but in a roundabout way.

       Makoto jumped slightly, eyes opening as he heard his mother. He was still breathing heavily. “Ah.. Hah… Perfect timing…” He bit his bottom lip and smoothed his damp hair back. “That was amazing… Sousuke…”           

      Sousuke was caught off guard by the shout. He glanced back at the door. Shit… Had she heard them? He hoped not… He then looked back down at Makoto with a smile. “Mhm. I may already be addicted to you, Makoto.” He pulled out slowly and got up. “Let me clean you up a bit…” He said softly. He walked to the bathroom that was connected to Makoto’s bedroom and got a wet towel. He walked back over and began wiping the sweaty, sticky Makoto.

       Makoto let out a soft sigh and let his lover clean him off. Once Sousuke had finished, Makoto sat up slowly, eye twitching at the jolt of intense pain. “Ack... Thank you.” He reached back and rubbed his already aching hips. “I hate to ask this… But could you get me some boxers and my sweats from my dresser?” He asked softly, pointing to it.

      Sousuke laughed softly. “Sorry about that Makoto…” He then nodded and went to the dresser, getting Makoto’s clothes. He then hurried back over and began dressing Makoto. “Here you go, babe.”

      Makoto’s cheeks reddened. “You didn’t have to dress me.” He whispered, inching his way to the edge of the bed. He glanced back to see the messy covers and some cum on the comforter. He made a face. “We need to hide that for now…” He whispered.

      Sousuke looked to see what Makoto was talking about and nodded in agreement. He looked around Makoto’s room and just picked up the other male’s trunks and tossed them on top of the cum spot. He then leaned down and picked Makoto up into his arms, holding him bridal style. “Let’s go eat. Shall we?”

      Makoto’s face got even redder and he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck. “I can walk you know… You don’t have to carry me…” He smiled and shook his head with a happy laugh.

      Sousuke laughed and began walking, unlocking Makoto’s bedroom door. “You can walk… But not well with how I just pounded you. Plus. We don’t want your folks thinking anything.” He teased softly. He eyed the other, smirking. Makoto still had major sex hair, but god did it look good on him. The only main problem was the couple of hickeys on Makoto’s neck.

       Makoto pouted playfully and snuggled into Sousuke’s grasp. “Well. Thank you… You’re treating me like a prince.”

      Sousuke grinned, walking down the stairs with Makoto in his arms. “That’s because you are my prince, Makoto. Just enjoy it… I’m not this romantic and sweet with everyone.”


	4. Trouble for the New Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been found out that Makoto and Sousuke had sex. Mrs. Tachibana doesn't approve. Not one bit. Mr. Tachibana isn't too sure. Read on to see what happens to the new lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some more of the storyline. It is kind of fluffy and not much smut involved in this chapter at all. I am working as much as I can on this story. Hopefully I will have more of it out tomorrow. The chapter after this one will include more smut though. So be prepared.

       As soon as Sousuke and Makoto got downstairs, they were greeted by the twins before being asked by Ren “Why are you carrying my brother like that?”

       Sousuke immediately responded with a clever statement. “I wanted to carry my prince down the stairs. He was swimming a lot with me today and he seems to be kind of sore.” Sousuke smiled and set Makoto down beside the table.

       Mrs. Tachibana looked at the two males, staring them down before whispering into Mr. Tachibana’s ear. “Honey, I think they were having sex in Makoto’s room. I heard noises and it explains why Sousuke would carry Makoto down the stairs.”

       Mr. Tachibana waved away his wife’s worries. “Oh hush, you are overreacting. This young man is just being romantic.” He smiled and stood up, walking towards Sousuke. “Welcome to our home, son. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I haven’t heard much about you, but you already seem like a respectable young man.”

       Sousuke smiled and gave a little bow of his head. “Thank you, sir. I promise to take care of your son.” He looked past Mr. Tachibana for a moment to look at Mrs. Tachibana. She was staring at him intently, not speaking.

      Makoto smiled at his dad and carefully walked to the table, standing beside his chair for a moment. “What’s for dinner mom?” He asked happily, peeking under the lid that covered the food.

       With her lips in a tight line she muttered. “We are having stew. Please sit down boys.” She sighed softly and went back to the table, sitting down with her husband. She sighed faintly and began whispering to him again as to the signs of their intercourse, however Mr. Tachibana continued to wave her off for the time being.

      Makoto smiled and remained standing, serving his siblings, Sousuke, and parents. However once he got to his mom he froze, eyes widening. It seemed as if Sousuke’s cum had decided to start seeping out of him. He shivered, body growing tense as he began to shift from foot to foot, feeling the now cool liquid run down his thigh to his calves. “Eh heh… It sure is chilly…” he muttered in an attempt to cover what had just happened.

       Makoto’s father stared at Makoto for a moment. “It’s not cold at all. It’s summer, Makoto…. Maybe you’re getting sick.”

       His mother on the other hand could guess what was happening to her son. “You look more uncomfortable and nervous than cold, Makoto. Tell us what’s wrong?”

       Sousuke was confused at first, staring at his new lover. What was up with Makoto? It was when he saw the crimson cheeks of his lover that he knew what had happened. His eyes widened and he looked around the room, trying to think of something. “You may be getting sick… You should come sit down.” Sousuke got up and cleared his throat. He took Makoto’s hand and pulled him back to his seat before finishing the serving of his mother. “There… All set… Now, Makoto, please sit down.”

       Makoto looked petrified but he nodded and pulled his chair out, sitting down. As soon as he did, he regretted it. It still hurt…. A lot. He yelped faintly and jumped out of his seat, a hand going to his bottom. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Wow. This was beyond embarrassing.

       Ran and Ren stared at him, Ren speaking up. “What’s wrong Mako-chan? Are you okay?”

       Mrs. Tachibana crossed her arms and looked over at her husband. This had to be proof of something…. However, Mr. Tachibana still thought nothing of sexual intercourse. “Makoto. Are you alright? What happened?”

       Sousuke’s eyes were wide. Had he really fucked Makoto that hard? Yes. Yes he had. He straightened up in his seat, staring at his lover. What would the poor male say?

       Makoto’s face was crimson once again. He awkwardly rubbed his bottom before speaking. “I… I thought I saw a spider. But it was just a shadow. I’m sorry about that…” He cleared his throat and slowly sat down again. However, this time he was hovering right over the seat to prevent any more pain. He didn’t want to make a scene again.

       Sousuke let out a faint sigh of relief. It seemed both the twins and Makoto’s father had bought the little lie told by his sweet angel. Sousuke smiled faintly, taking a bite of the stew. “Wow! Mrs. Tachibana, this is amazing! Thank you for having me!”

       Mr. Tachibana laughed lightly, looking at Makoto. “We just got the house sprayed. There aren’t any bugs, Makoto. You’re something special, you know that?. Just eat up, alright? But you two will be cleaning up.” He smiled and winked at his son, digging into his own bowl of stew.

       Mrs. Tachibana stared at Sousuke for a moment. She did not look pleased. “Thank you… I’m glad you like it.” She then looked over at Makoto, studying him for any signs of intercourse. Soon enough, she saw a couple of hickeys on his neck. “Makoto. What’s on your neck?” She asked softly, trying to hint to her husband what was going on.

       Mr. Tachibana looked to Makoto’s neck, eyebrows furrowing. He tilted his head to the side, still somehow oblivious to everything. He saw the hickeys but figured they were just shadows. “It must be the lighting dear. Stop worrying so much and eat your stew. Please.”

       Makoto’s eyes widened and he looked over at Sousuke, fearfully. He then stared down at his bowl and began eating quickly so that they could get out of there even faster.

       About ten minutes later, everyone had finished eating. Makoto and Sousuke got up, gathering up all the plates, pots, and pans. Makoto was still being timid and quiet, rushing to the kitchen as quickly as he possibly could.

       Mrs. Tachibana grabbed her husband’s arm and whispered harshly in his ear. “We need to talk. Now.” She then looked to her other two children and spoke sweetly. “You two go to your room and play some games please. Mommy and Daddy need to talk downstairs.”

       The twins looked at each other and then nodded. They got up and ran off towards their shared room, shouting to each other. “Let’s play Sorry!” “No, we played that last time! I want to play Guess Who?” It went on like that until they got to the room and slammed the door shut.

       Back in the kitchen, Makoto set the dishes besides the sink. He grabbed some soap, plugged the drain, and started the water, letting the sink fill up. Slowly he turned around to face Sousuke, biting his bottom lip. Dinner had been slightly awkward. “I am so sorry about that… But did you see the way my mom was acting? I think she knows we had sex…” He whispered lightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

      Sousuke sighed faintly and ran his fingers through his hair. “I think she knows too… But hey, it’ll be okay. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to us. End of story.” Sousuke walked right up to Makoto and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, reaching his hands down so they were on Makoto’s ass. He gently began rubbing his bottom as well as his hips. “I’m sorry that I was so rough. I’m the reason any of this has happened...”

       Makoto smiled and shook his head. “No. It’s alright. I really enjoyed it. Every minute of it.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pecked his lips softly. “I know we will be just fine.”

       Sousuke grinned faintly. He pulled Makoto to himself and began to kiss him deeply, continuing to rub his ass and hips.

       Meanwhile, in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana were sitting on the couch, speaking rather heatedly. Mrs. Tachibana stared at her husband, speaking quickly. “Listen to me! Sousuke and Makoto had sex. They went up to his room and they had sex… I heard them. I heard Makoto… Plus, his door was locked. His door is never locked. Didn’t you see how Sousuke carried him down the stairs? There was a reason for that. Makoto was limping too…. How did you not see any of this?!”

       Mr. Tachibana sighed and rubbed his face, closing his eyes. “You need to relax, Honey. Maybe it was just the movie they were watching? How do you know it was Makoto?”

       “I know our baby’s voice! He was saying that boy’s name. And didn’t you notice when he sat down how much it hurt him? He yelped and jumped back up. There were hickeys on his neck too!” She exclaimed before clasping a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

       Mr. Tachibana thought for a moment. It was true. Makoto had been limping and he yelped when he sat down… Those dark spots… they did have a purple tinge to them. So they were they actually hickeys? Maybe there was something in their room that would let him know if Mrs. Tachibana was correct or not. “I’ll talk to them. Alright? Just leave them alone for now. I’ll handle this.”

       Mrs. Tachibana finally relaxed and nodded. “Okay. Thank you… I know what they did though. Just you wait.” She sighed and stood up, walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

       Mr. Tachibana shook his head slowly and stood up. He rubbed his face again and headed up to Makoto’s bedroom to investigate…

       By this time, Makoto had finished washing the dishes and Sousuke was in the midst of drying them. “Oi, Tachibana… Do you think your parents would let me sleep over?”

       Makoto, who was leaning up against the counter again, shrugged faintly. “They might. I’ll ask them for you. That would be really nice… We could sleep together…” Makoto closed his eyes and smiled happily, just imagining it.

       Sousuke chuckled and picked up the last plate, drying it off. “Hope you know I’ll be spooning you all night long, Tachibana… And who knows. I might wake up with morning wood and you’ll have to take care of me.” He teased playfully, beginning to put the dishes away for his lover.

       Makoto chuckled happily. “We’ll see about that Sou—“ Yet suddenly, he was cut off by a yell from his father.

       “Makoto! Sousuke! Come up into Makoto’s room please!”

       Makoto blinked a few times and looked to Sousuke. “Eh… I guess we’d better hurry.” He pushed away from the counter and began limping towards the staircase hurriedly.

       Sousuke’s face took on a concerned look as he hurried after Makoto, helping him up the stairs to his room. He walked in behind Makoto to see the father of his lover sitting on the bed, the blanket that had been covering their cum spot in his lap.

       Mr. Tachibana stared at them, his face tight. “Close the door, Sousuke. And both of you sit down.” As soon as the door was closed, Mr. Tachibana stood up with the blanket in hand and stood in front of the bed.

       Makoto’s eyes went wide, his cheeks already beginning to heat up. He walked towards the bed and slowly sat down. He glanced at the spot beside him and reached a hand up, rubbing the back of his neck, shifting uncomfortably at the soreness of his ass.

       Sousuke’s gaze was on the floor as he sat down slowly beside Makoto. He was dead silent for a moment, waiting for Mr. Tachibana to start yelling at them. He reached over and took hold of his boyfriend’s hand, giving it a squeeze to offer reassurance.

       Mr. Tachibana sighed and tossed the blanket back onto the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Makoto, look at me. Tell me, you two had sex in here tonight. Didn’t you?”

       Makoto slowly lifted his head, looking at his father. He looked nervous, awkwardly shrinking away. “I… I… well…” He stuttered. He knew the rules. His parents hadn’t wanted him to sex until after he was married. It was amazing enough that they accepted his sexuality. But there was no doubt in his mind that his parents would be disappointed in him for losing his virginity. “Y-yes… I’m sorry…”

       Mr. Tachibana sighed once more and covered his face with his hands. “You were supposed to wait until you were married. You didn’t think, Makoto. Sousuke could easily go and break your heart. He could be using you for sex.” He was speaking as if Sousuke wasn’t even there. “I am very disappointed in you. So is your mother. We raised you better than this!” He exclaimed.

       Makoto’s eyes began to fill up with tears. He usually never did anything wrong, therefore he was never punished. Hearing this broke his gentle heart. “D-dad! I… I am sorry! B-but… but I trust Sousuke! He won’t hurt me…” Makoto lowered his gaze again, looking as if he were about to cry. “I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

       Sousuke’s mouth dropped open. Makoto looked so upset. He turned his gaze upon Makoto’s father and stood up slowly. “Sir… It was my fault. I asked him to do it. I kept trying to arouse him so that he would have sex with me. But, I would never, never hurt him! I have been wanting to date him for almost four years now! You cannot tell me that is not dedication. I want to be with your son. I already love him… So much. You shouldn’t be disappointed at him for such a thing. It’s not like he purposefully meant to hurt you!” Sousuke’s voice was steadily raising in anger. He wanted to protect his precious angel. He had to. He couldn’t help himself. This man was making Makoto sad. “I will not stand for you upsetting Makoto… He does everything he can to—“ Sousuke was cut off by Mr. Tachibana.

       “Yes. I’ve heard enough.” He studied the taller male that just so happened to tower over him. He took a deep breath and in a serious tone said. “I see that you love my son. You seem like a good man. I appreciate you standing up for him. But now that you’ve taken away his virginity you have to propose to him. Go on. Do it right now.” Mr. Tachibana demanded.

       Makoto froze all of a sudden, his head snapping up. “Dad! You can’t make him do that. W-we aren’t ready for that!” Makoto jumped up, instantly regretting it. He let out a loud hiss and closed an eye. “Please…”

       Sousuke looked back at Makoto and held a hand up to silence the panicking male. “I… I will happily propose to him. I love your son, Mr. Tachibana. But I want to do it appropriately. I want to propose to him with a ring… Not like this.” He stared at Makoto’s father, his face tense.

       Mr. Tachibana began grinning, laughing happily. “I was kidding Sousuke. You two are both too young. You just graduated high school. I was just testing you.” He walked over and patted Sousuke on the back. “You’re a good kid. I can already tell I’m going to like you.” He then looked at Makoto. “I’m not disappointed in you, son. Just surprised. I never expected this from you. However. I do not want you having sex in this house again. There are two little kids here…”

       Makoto had listened to the whole exchange in silence. Sousuke really wanted to propose to him? He loved him this much? He covered his face with his hands, smiling ever so slightly.

       Sousuke let out a loud sigh, his shoulders slumping. “Ah... Thank you Mr. Tachibana… I appreciate it.” He chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. “No more sex here… Oh!” His eyes suddenly widened slightly. “I was wondering if I might be able to sleep over.” He asked as politely as possible. He really wanted to be with Makoto, tonight.

       Mr. Tachibana thought for a moment before nodding. “You can sleep over. I know you two want to be together. And that’s fine by me. But you have to keep the door unlocked and so help me, if I hear any out of place noises… You’re going to need to leave.” His face got serious as he said that, but it changed back to a smile almost immediately. “Goodnight you two… Mrs. Tachibana and I have to work tomorrow and Ren and Ran will be going over to their friend’s house. So you two will be free to do whatever you wish. Just clean up after yourselves and don’t get into trouble.” Mr. Tachibana shook his head and chuckled. He waved once more and left the room, going back to his own.

       Sousuke smiled at the older man and nodded. “Thank you so much.” He said, before looking over at Makoto. He studied the other carefully, biting his bottom lip. He would be able to hold his baby for the first time this night. He didn’t think he had ever smiled this much.

       Makoto nodded slowly. “Goodnight, Dad… Thank you so much.” He whispered faintly, eyes still trained on the ground. He was very happy though. This was, by far, the best day ever.


	5. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a huge smut scene. Makoto and Sousuke's relationship is accepted. They didn't get into too much trouble. However, even after warned not to have sex in the house again with people around, will they listen? Things get a little heated again and it seems like they just can't hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I've been a little busy. But here we go, finally. I have nothing else written yet, but it will come soon. This one is basically all smut so I apologize to those of you who don't like smut. But, I hope you two enjoy.

       Sousuke moved and shut the door after Mr. Tachibana left before going right over to his baby. He wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist and pulled the still blushing man close to himself. “Looks like we get to sleep together after all… And your father only said that we can’t have sex here… With the kids around.” He chuckled and kissed the top of Makoto’s head.

       Makoto let out a happy giggle and snuggled into the hug, holding onto the front of Sousuke’s shirt. “Yes, but knowing you, you won’t be able to wait until we are out of this house…” Makoto lifted his head slightly and pecked Sousuke’s lips. He then glanced over at the clock by his bed. “Mmm. It’s already getting late. We should probably head to bed.” Makoto said softly, stepping back from Sousuke.

      Sousuke nodded in agreement and stretched a little. “Do you have an extra toothbrush I could use?” He asked, pulling his shirt up over his head.

      Makoto stared at his lover for a moment, looking at his amazing body. “Mmm. Actually, I think I do. We always keep extras because the twins like to tease each other and sometimes a toothbrush gets dropped into the toilet. “ He smiled and limped off to his bathroom, looking around for an extra toothbrush.

       Sousuke pulled off his pants and put both articles on top of Makoto’s dresser. He then went after Makoto into the bathroom, stepping behind the olive-haired male. He set his hands on Makoto’s hips and leaned forward to kiss the back of Makoto’s neck. “Thanks, babe.”

      Makoto shivered lightly as his neck was kissed and he leaned back against Sousuke. “Of course…” He cooed sweetly, offering the toothbrush to Sousuke without moving away or breaking his lover’s hold. He got his own toothbrush and got some toothpaste on it before beginning to brush his teeth.

      Sousuke bit his bottom lip, watching his angel for a moment. Makoto was so irresistible. He smiled faintly and grabbed the toothpaste, still keeping one hand on Makoto’s hip. He got toothpaste on his toothbrush and brushed his own teeth.

      After just a little while, they were both back in bed, cuddling. Makoto had his bottom pressed to Sousuke’s crotch, snuggling back against him. “Mmm, you’re so warm.” He cooed, eyes fluttering shut.

       Sousuke, pushed his hips forward even more, pressing his bare chest against Makoto’s back. He rubbed Makoto’s hips playfully and littered the back of his neck with soft kisses. “So are you.” He replied casually. “You’re sexy too… And you’re right… I might not be able to wait until we are alone. I might just have to fuck you here and now.”

      Makoto’s eyes fluttered open, his cheeks heating up a little. That of course was an exciting prospect that he wouldn’t mind one bit. He was just afraid that his parents would hear them and kick Sousuke out of the house. “We have to be careful. If they hear us, it will be bad news for the both of us.” He huffed faintly and playfully began to roll his hips in an attempt to tease Sousuke.

      Sousuke growled faintly. “Well, if you keep doing that, there’s no way I can fight the temptation to pound you again.” He rolled his hips, rubbing up against Makoto. “I want to hear you moan again.”

      Makoto blushed and closed his eyes tightly. He squeezed his little stuffed orca to his chest and began moving his hips even faster, pressing as close to Sousuke as physically possible. “Then… Just stop fighting the temptation.” Makoto wasn’t very good at the whole “talking dirty” thing, so this was the absolute best he could do.

       Sousuke grinned and began playfully dry-humping his lover. “I’ll just have to give in to my little angel… Won’t I?” He reached a hand around, cupping and massaging Makoto’s clothed crotch. He wanted to arouse Makoto before doing anything too hectic.

      Makoto shivered, pushing his hips forward into Sousuke’s touch. He also managed to continue his lewd grinding. He usually never acted like this? So why now? Was it all because of Sousuke? He had never felt this way before.

      Sousuke grinned and closed his eyes for a moment. He brought his lips to the back of Makoto’s neck and began kissing it again. He slowly slipped his hand down the front of Makoto’s boxers, beginning to stroke his lover softly. Whilst still dry-humping the smaller, olive-haired male.

      Makoto bit his bottom lip and let out a shaky moan. He held onto his stuffed orca. “Sousuke…” He whispered lightly, a moan cutting him off. “Ahh… Hng…”

      Sousuke smirked rather nastily and began sucking at the bared skin on Makoto’s neck. He stroked Makoto faster, rubbing against Makoto excitedly. He could already feel himself beginning to harden, member twitching in his boxers.

       Makoto gasped softly, eyes opening. He reached out and grabbed his pillow, gritting his teeth. It already felt so good… and Sousuke was barely doing anything. “Sousuke… Shower… Move to the shower… They won’t be able to hear us.” He whispered excitedly. His member twitched in Sousuke’s warm, large hand. He couldn’t help but get aroused.

       Sousuke listened to Makoto carefully and nodded. He shifted and quickly grabbed Makoto, managing to get up onto his knees, carrying the other bridal style.

       Makoto dropped the stuffed animal onto the bed and grunted lightly, wrapping an arm around the other’s neck. So they really were going to do it again…

       Sousuke’s eyes had already adjusted to the darkness a while before, so he skillfully made his way to the adjoining bathroom and flicked on the lights. He set Makoto down on the counter by the sink and went straight for the shower, turning it on.

       Makoto smiled, before biting his bottom lip gently. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. “You look like a big excited puppy dog, Sousuke…” He joked, slowly slipping his boxers off.

       Sousuke watched his lover strip and shrugged. “I’m attracted to you. What can I say? I want to be inside of you.” He smiled at his lover and felt the water. It was taking way too long to warm up. So, while they waited, Sousuke hurried back to Makoto and stood in front of him, putting a hand on Makoto’s hip. He leaned forward and kissed the male deeply, his free hand going right to Makoto’s member.

       Makoto wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist and kissed back passionately, arms wrapping around his neck. He moaned softly against his lover’s soft lips, tugging lightly at the hair at the nape of Sousuke’s neck.

       Sousuke took his hand of Makoto’s hip to pull of his own boxers before bringing his hand right back to Makoto’s hip. He pressed his already hard member against Makoto’s hardening one and rubbed them together a little bit, while still kissing his handsome boyfriend.

      Makoto groaned. He wanted to feel Sousuke inside of him already. He broke the kiss, panting lightly. “L-let’s just get into the shower… I want you, Sousuke.” He whined softly.

      Sousuke of course acknowledged Makoto immediately. He nodded, lifting Makoto into his arms. He went to the shower and pushed the curtain aside and stepped in. It was still a little on the cool side, but warm enough for the both of them. Sousuke let the curtain fall behind him and he set Makoto down.

       Makoto landed lightly on his feet and stepped back a little. He reached down and played with himself a little before turning around and leaning against the wall, stomach and chest pressed to it. “I’m all yours.” Makoto whispered, bending over as much as was comfortable for him.

      Sousuke was beyond excited. Even though they had been told not to have sex in this house, Makoto would allow them to do it again. This really was the best day ever. He grinned and came up right behind Makoto, placing one hand on the shower wall above Makoto’s head, the other went and rested on Makoto’s right hip. Sousuke kissed the back of Makoto’s neck lightly and began pushing inside of Makoto.

      Makoto kept his hands pressed against the wall, trying to grip the slippery surface which proved impossible. He pressed his hips back, feeling Sousuke enter him. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as he remained bent over. “Sousuke…” He cooed.

      Sousuke gritted his teeth, looking down at Makoto as he began to thrust into him. Makoto was such an innocent male and it seemed that Sousuke was beginning to corrupt him. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it also was not the best… Yet, for the time being, Sousuke shoved all such thoughts out of his mind and went right back to fucking Makoto.

      Makoto rolled his hips, clawing at the wall lightly. He moaned softly, turning his face to the side. It felt so amazing. Sousuke was so big and he filled Makoto up so well. Makoto’s member twitched in excitement and he spoke softly. “H-harder… Harder, Sousuke!” He whined faintly.

       Sousuke let out a short, soft chuckle and nodded. “As you wish my Prince.” The hand that had been on the wall moved down to Makoto’s member and he began to stroke it. He then began to add more power to his thrusts. He wasn’t even thinking about the fact that this would take a toll on his boyfriend since he was already so sore from what they had done before.

      Makoto’s lips parted, eyes opened halfway, looking as if he was in complete ecstasy. He kept rolling his hips back to meet Sousuke’s thrusts, causing Sousuke’s member to reach in deeper and hit Makoto’s prostate.

       Sousuke felt so good. It was hard to hold back, so of course, he didn’t. Within minutes, his thrusting went from gentle and slow to fast-paced and rough. He was not taking it easy on Makoto. If anything, he was being rougher than earlier in Makoto’s bed.

      Any normal person would be crying out in pain. Yet, Makoto was not normal. Not in this case. He was, as mentioned before, a masochist. This made him feel amazing. Sousuke was so skilled, so experienced. Makoto had already came once, a little earlier on, and he was now coming upon his second climax. He was panting heavily, legs shaking slightly.

      Sousuke had a high-tolerance for such things. He could go for a really long time, especially if he was really enjoying it. He wanted to make it last, but he could see just how exhausted Makoto was getting. So in an attempt to climax faster, he began moving as fast as he could, thrusting in deeply, grunting.

       Makoto moaned, calling out Sousuke’s name repeatedly. He kept clawing at the wall, his member twitching and leaking precum. He couldn’t hold on any more so for the second time that round he cried out, “Cu-cumming!” Makoto shot his second load of seed onto the wall before him, clenching around Sousuke’s thick member, a shiver running through him. It was hard for him to hold himself up. And the longer they went, the harder it got.

      Sousuke groaned, holding Makoto up as he felt his lover shake a bit. He thrusted a few more times, panting heavily. It felt so good. He wished it wouldn’t have to end. But it had to, Makoto could hardly stand and it was getting really late. He leaned down and began whispering sweet nothings into Makoto’s ear as he thrusted a while longer, before at long last, he came inside of his handsome boyfriend, slowly pulling out whilst still holding the male up.

      Makoto let out a soft sigh, relaxing slightly. He straightened up slowly before leaning back against Sousuke. Jesus… His legs felt like jelly. “Ack… Sousuke… I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, attempting to catch his breath.

      Sousuke chuckled softly and turned Makoto around to face him. He held Makoto up while he kissed his forehead. “Let me wash you. How about that?” Sousuke helped sit Makoto down in the tub portion of the shower. “Let me get washcloths.” He said, getting out of the shower for a moment to get the washcloth.

      Makoto groaned lightly. “Thank you…” He closed his eyes and began rubbing his hips again. Wow. He’d be limping even more tomorrow… There was no doubt about that.

      Sousuke got back into the shower and wet the washcloth before lathering it up with some soap. He knelt down beside Makoto and began washing his lover’s exhausted body. He smiled at Makoto and spoke to him softly. “You felt amazing, you know…”

      Makoto smiled brightly, watching Sousuke’s hands as they moved around Makoto’s body. “You felt great too… But my legs feel like jelly…” Makoto leaned his head back against the shower wall.

      Sousuke chuckled and continued washing his lover. “I can see why. I’m sorry, handsome. I just couldn’t help it.” He finally finished washing the younger male and stood up, getting the shampoo and conditioner from the small shelf in the shower. He got it down and set it down beside Makoto, squirting some shampoo into his hand. He began massaging it into his lover’s scalp. “I’ll take care of you though.”

      Makoto blushed and closed his eyes, sitting still as his hair was being washed. “Thank you.” He whispered again, whispering faintly. “I love you.”

      Sousuke smiled a little more and leaned forward again, pecking Makoto’s lips. “I love you too.” He replied, rinsing out Makoto’s hair before doing the same thing with the conditioner.

      Makoto relaxed, allowing Sousuke to work, almost falling asleep. “Good… Feels good.” He whispered again.

      Sousuke gave a small roll of his eyes as he smiled. All he was doing was massaging Makoto’s scalp. “Hmm. I am a pretty good masseuse…. Remind me and I will give you one either tonight, or tomorrow.” He said as he rinsed the conditioner out of Makoto’s hair.

      Soon enough, both of the males were dried off, partially clothed, and back in the nice warm bed. Makoto was snuggled against Sousuke, curled up whilst holding his orca. He had his head pressed to Sousuke’s chest, legs intertwined with his lovers.

      Sousuke on the other hand, had his arms wrapped around his loving boyfriend, holding him close. He felt tired and he could tell Makoto was exhausted, so he didn’t do much once they were back in bed beside cuddle with his lover. “Mmm… It’s late. Go to sleep Makoto… We’ll have more time to be with each other tomorrow.” He kissed the top of Makoto’s head, rubbing his back softly. “I love you.”

       Makoto smiled and pressed even closer to Sousuke. “Alright… I can’t wait for that.” He whispered, eyes shut. “I love you too… Thanks for the amazing day. Goodnight.” And with that, the little angel, Makoto Tachibana, fell asleep right beside his new lover.


	6. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke dreams all night of his lover, intimate dreams. When he wakes up and sees Makoto in just an apron and underwear in the kitchen, he can't help himself. The two have some more fun times before making sweet love, realizing just how much they love one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait guys. I had writer's block and couldn't think of what to write next. But here we go. Finally Chapter 6. Yes, there is some smut involved and it gets heated pretty quickly but there is also some cute fluff and lovemaking nearer to the end. This is not the end of my story however. There is much more to come. Yet, hopefully I will get it out much sooner than this. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

       The following morning, Makoto was the first to wake up. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. At first he was a little confused, not sure exactly where he was. He looked around before his breath caught in his throat, seeing the handsome, sleeping Sousuke. “Ah… Sousuke… How could I forget?” He whispered gently and snuggled closer to his lover, facing him. He studied the male’s peaceful, sleeping face. He looked, for a lack of better words, beautiful. Makoto rested his hand on Sousuke’s bare chest and gently kissed his lover’s cheek. He then slowly sat up with a wince, moving to get out of bed.

       Sousuke didn’t stir. Not even a little. He was still out like a light, a small smile on his lips as he dreamt of his new lover. As soon as Makoto got out of bed, Sousuke spread out in Makoto’s bed, taking in the familiar scent of his lover, grabbing and holding Makoto’s pillow to himself.

       Makoto giggled faintly, watching how Sousuke moved about as he slept. He bit his bottom lip and limped over to his dresser, pulling out some clean clothes. He changed out of his shirt and underwear, changing instead into some tight boxer briefs. Since he and Sousuke would be alone, he decided to not wear a shirt. It was too hot for that. As soon as he was dressed in his underwear, he headed downstairs to make some breakfast for the two of them.

      Sousuke, while still asleep, began having more intimate and passionate dreams about his lover. He groaned lightly and held the pillow tightly, rolling his hips against it slightly as if it were Makoto. He bit his bottom lip, smirking faintly. Against his will, he began to harden and grow aroused as he slept, leaving him with a nicely sized tent beneath his underwear.

      Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Makoto had gotten out some ingredients to make waffles. He had his mother’s apron on to prevent any batter or flour from getting on his bare chest and stomach. He hummed lightly as he began mixing the different ingredients together to make the batter.

       Around this time, Sousuke was finally waking up. He was as hard as a rock, his erection straining against his underwear. He blinked his eyes open and rubbed at them, growling at the uncomfortable sensation down below. He pushed the covers back to look at the large tent in his underwear and he began to gently palm at his erection. “Goddammit.” He snarled before stretching and looking around for his lover. When he didn’t see Makoto he got out of bed, continuing to play with himself a little. He brushed back his tousled hair and headed downstairs and towards the kitchen where he could hear Makoto’s soft humming and the gentle clang of dishes.

       Makoto was oblivious to Sousuke as he worked. He continued humming, swaying his hips to the song he was humming. He kept his eyes on the work at hand, looking as innocent as usual.

       Sousuke peered into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. From where he was standing, all he could see was Makoto’s shapely ass, his amazing back muscles, and the pink apron he was wearing. Sousuke’s member twitched in his underwear and he swallowed hard. Dammit… Makoto looked so amazing, even after he just woke up. Sousuke walked quietly towards Makoto, doing his best to keep his hormones under control. It was next to impossible. However, soon enough, he was right behind Makoto. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pressed himself against Makoto. His broad chest was pressed to Makoto’s back, his erection to Makoto’s bottom.

       Makoto gasped lightly, almost dropping the spoon he was using to stir the batter. He shifted slightly, feeling something hard pressing against his butt. He looked over his shoulder, being greeted by Sousuke’s lustful teal eyes. They were truly captivating. “S-Sousuke?” Makoto stuttered lightly, cheeks already beginning to redden.

       Sousuke grinned slightly and began kissing Makoto’s neck lightly before growling softly. “Morning Tachibana… You’re looking sexy as usual.” He began rubbing his constricted member against Makoto’s bottom, his hands beginning to roam over Makoto’s body.

       Makoto closed his eyes, pressing his bottom against the erection of his lover. “Hah… Sousuke… You’re so hard… I haven’t even done anything.” He whispered, fighting back a moan. He did his best to pay attention to the batter rather than the butterflies filling his stomach.

       Sousuke sucked at the sensitive skin on Makoto’s neck before speaking. “You just being you is enough to make me hard… I dreamed all about you… This is all your fault, Tachibana… You better be a man and own up to what you did.” He teased lightly, running his hands up the front of the apron so he was touching Makoto’s warm skin.

       Makoto could feel his skin heating up, his cheeks flushed. He tried to keep his thoughts away from sex… But he couldn’t help it. He let out a soft groan, letting go of the spoon. Instead he gripped the counter and began grinding against Sousuke. “I’ll own up to it… But what do you want me to do?” He asked softly, eyes fluttering open.

       Sousuke grinned and kissed Makoto’s cheek, bringing his hand down to palm at Makoto’s crotch. “Let me fuck you. Right here, right now… I’m so horny thanks to you…” He licked up Makoto’s neck, slipping his hand into Makoto’s underwear.

       Makoto bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly, tilting his head to the side to give Sousuke more access to his neck. There was no doubt about it… he was as hard as Sousuke by now. “I won’t be able to walk after this… Will I?” He smiled lightly.

       Sousuke shook his head. “Nope… Probably not. But don’t worry… I’ll take care of my handsome prince.” He began to suck on Makoto’s neck again, pulling down his own underwear. He stroked himself quickly, moaning lightly against Makoto’s neck. He stroked and stroked until his tip was leaking precum. He would use that as lube. He pushed Makoto’s underwear down as well and pushed his lover over the counter, his hands moving back to Makoto’s hips. “You’re such a good boy, Makoto…” Sousuke cooed as he pressed his tip against Makoto’s hole without slipping inside.

       Makoto shuddered, gripping the counter tightly. He pushed the bowl forward so he wouldn’t potentially knock it off the counter. “Please… Don’t tease…” He whined softly, pressing back hard enough to cause Sousuke’s tip to enter him. He let out a hiss and closed his eyes.

       Sousuke smirked nastily and bit Makoto’s neck roughly. “Hope you don’t mind if I am rough on you.” He knew Makoto wouldn’t mind. After all, Makoto was a masochist. He gripped Makoto’s hips tightly and pushed himself in. Almost as soon as he was in completely, he began thrusting, not giving Makoto any time to adjust.

       Makoto groaned, eyes tearing up. He opened them up, blinking quickly to blink away the tears. He bit down on his own lip hard enough to break the skin, causing his lip to bleed lightly. He rolled his hips, moving in time with Sousuke’s thrusts. “S-Sou…” He moaned out, his face already flushing nicely, his green eyes shining with excitement.

       Sousuke grinned and began to thrust roughly, right off the bat, right into Makoto. He searched for Makoto’s prostate, wanting to hear his boyfriend scream. He moved a hand from Makoto’s hip to his hair. He tangled his fingers in Makoto’s hair and yanked on it roughly, causing Makoto’s head to tip back, allowing Sousuke to kiss Makoto’s lips.

       Makoto wasn’t expecting his hair to be pulled. Yet, as soon as it happened, he felt a jolt of utter pleasure and excitement course through him. He began kissing Sousuke back deeply as he was thrusted into. He moaned into Sousuke’s mouth, nipping at his lips.

       Sousuke thrusted quickly and roughly, not holding back, He forced his tongue into Makoto’s mouth, still keeping a tight hold on his hair. The other hand that was gripping Makoto’s hip began to tighten. He gripped it so tightly that Makoto’s hip began to bruise, not that the olive-haired male minded.

       Makoto made out passionately with his lover, enjoying the pain Sousuke was inflicting upon him. He clawed at the counter lightly, rolling his hips as quickly as he could. There was so much going on, so much stimulation that he realized he was already coming close.

       Sousuke, as previously mentioned, had a high tolerance for sexual acts and could go for a good long while. He slammed his hips against Makoto’s, the sound of skin slapping echoing in the kitchen along with Makoto’s muffled moaning.

       Soon enough, Sousuke found Makoto’s prostate. As soon as the sensitive bundle of nerves was hit, Makoto tore his mouth away from Sousuke’s and let out a sharp cry. He arched his back and began panting. Each hit to his prostate was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

       Sousuke grinned, licking the saliva off his own lips. He yanked Makoto’s hair again to make the shorter male look at him again. “Scream for me. No one is here… So scream for me.” He sloppily kissed Makoto again before licking Makoto’s sweet lips.

       Makoto was breathing and panting heavily. He listened to Sousuke speak to him, melting at every touch. The thrusting of Sousuke’s hips got rougher, causing him to scream out, saying Sousuke’s name over and over again. He could already feel his throat growing hoarse. “Cum… cumming!” Makoto cried once more before he spilled his hot seed all over his legs, counter, and the floor.

       Sousuke had the nasty smirk on his face again. He was really going at it, not letting up. He thrusted and thrusted even after Makoto finished. He had to get himself off. After all, that’s what this whole thing was about. He kept pounding into Makoto until he couldn’t go any longer. He grabbed Makoto’s hips with both hands again and released inside of his lover, filling Makoto up.

       Makoto tilted his head forward, eyes shutting as he panted heavily. His hips slowly stopped moving and he continued holding onto the counter, trying to keep himself up. His legs felt like jelly again.

       Sousuke smiled and slowly pulled out, taking a deep breath. He pecked the back of Makoto’s neck once more before becoming gentle once again. His hands wrapped gently around Makoto’s waist and he leaned Makoto up against himself. “You’re already really good, Makoto… You handled that pounding well… Now, how about another round before we eat?” He teased lightly, not expecting Makoto to agree.

       Makoto slowly looked over his shoulder at his lover and nodded ever so slightly. “Bring it on… I can take it, if you’re still up for it, that is.” He smiled, still attempting to steady his breathing.

       Sousuke’s eyes widened and he stared at Makoto for a moment, his smile slowly pulling at his lips. “Alright… Let’s see if what you claim is true.” He slowly turned Makoto around so that the olive-haired male was facing him. He picked Makoto up and began walking to the kitchen table.

       Makoto wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist and his arms around Sousuke’s neck. “More in the kitchen?” He asked breathlessly, seeing just where they were headed.

       Sousuke nodded and set Makoto down on the table, testing to see if it would be strong enough to hold him. When it was confirmed, he pushed on Makoto’s chest, making his lover lay down. “Now… Let me do all the work this round…” He pulled Makoto towards him slightly so that he would easily be able to reach Makoto’s hole. He pushed Makoto’s legs apart and gently rested his hands on Makoto’s hips. “This will be a little easier for you to handle. I promise….”

       Makoto shifted until he was comfortable laying down on the table. He left himself exposed to Sousuke, pushing the apron up enough so that it wouldn’t get soiled by his cum. He let out a gentle sigh and closed his eyes. “I’m up for anything…” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck.

       Sousuke smiled, his teal eyes shining. He leaned forward and gently kissed Makoto’s lips. He used one hand to guide his already hard member into Makoto. He then went right back to kissing his Prince. He slid in gently and began to roll his hips lightly. He didn’t thrust hard as he had previously. This time, he decided to take it nice and slow, to enjoy their time.

       Makoto let out a soft sigh, kissing Sousuke back. He played with the hair at the nape of Sousuke’s neck, allowing pleasure to course through him. It wasn’t as heated as it was before, but it was just as good. He didn’t move his hips much and just allowed Sousuke to do all the work.

       Sousuke ran his large hands all over Makoto’s body, feeling every single part of him. He committed Makoto’s perfect body to his memory and noted all the places he touched that made Makoto whine and coo with delight. He rocked his hips back and forth, in and out of Makoto. He pressed in deep before pulling out to the tip.

       Makoto let his eyes flutter shut as they kissed gently yet passionately. Everything about their touches now were sweet and passionate… Loving and gentle. There was no pain involved in this round, just the feeling of being bound together by some invisible rope.

       Sousuke and Makoto made sweet love for a nice long while, speaking each other’s names lightly. There was no strain, just utter pleasure. Both of them were nearing their end. Makoto came first of course, his seed spilling out onto his stomach and legs. He was followed in quick succession by Sousuke who filled Makoto even more with his seed.

       They panted faintly, both sweaty and sticky by the time it was all over. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto completely, holding him close without pulling out. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of Makoto, ignoring the fact that they were both covered in sweat and cum. It had been such a sweet moment for the two. “Fuck… Makoto… I love you so much.” He said honestly, unable to hold back his true feelings for the boy.

       Makoto, beaming in the afterglow kept his arms around Sousuke’s neck. He breathed in the scent of Sousuke as well, eyes shut gently. “I love you too…. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

       It may seem like they moved fast to some… but in reality, it was meant to be. This was how they knew it was meant to be. This intimate lovemaking is what proved it. They were a match made in heaven and it was obvious to see that now. It was obvious to see how much they cared for one another, with gentle caressing and kissing. They looked at one another with love and respect. Sure, they had just gotten together, but these two… they were soulmates.


	7. Makoto's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cleaned up their mess from the kitchen incident. They get cleaned up and now it's time for a horror movie. This could be bad news for Makoto, but Sousuke promises him a reward if he watches it. Makoto manages and receives a special little reward from his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I wrote this chapter during school today. Hopefully it turned out alright. It was a little forced. There is more smut in here. Big surprise right? The next chapter will be based on the week right before classes start... Another character will be introduced and some stuff may happen.... But that is as much as I will spoil for now. Enjoy.

                Soon enough after the kitchen incident, Makoto and Sousuke had cleaned themselves off a little bit and both pulled their underwear back on.

                Makoto sighed lightly, rubbing at his aching, bruised hips. “That was amazing.” He muttered softly, going to the sink to get a washcloth to clean up the mess on the floor and counter. “But I can walk.” He teased, sticking his tongue out.

                Sousuke rinsed out the dish towel he had used to clean the both of their sweaty bodies up previously. “I can always fuck you a third time so that you can’t walk.” He commented nonchalantly.

                Makoto gave a small shake of his head and knelt down, beginning to clean up their mess. “Not now… We need to eat and I’m sore enough. Maybe later.” He glanced over his shoulder at Sousuke with a bright smile.

                Sousuke chuckled and set the towel on the counter before washing his hands. “Alright. Maybe we can just watch a movie and spend the day cuddling.” He then walked over to the counter with the partially finished waffle batter. “I’ll take over from here, Makoto. You need to go sit down.”

                Makoto finished swiping up the mess they made and grabbed hold of the counter to help himself stand up. “Hmm… Are you sure? I don’t mind finishing up. After all, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” He limped over to the sink and rinsed out the washcloth.

                Sousuke shook his head. “Things have changed. You go sit down. I’ll serve you.” Sousuke smiled and began mixing the batter.

                Makoto obeyed and washed his hands before limping to the table he had previously been on. He slipped into a chair and sat gingerly as to avoid any unnecessary pain. He felt drained which was unusual for Makoto. He was usually always wide awake… but two rounds of intercourse at about ten in the morning did not bode well for him.

                Sousuke worked quickly, finishing up the waffles. He grabbed plates and glasses, beginning to serve the both of them. “Hopefully I didn’t wear you out already.” He joked whilst slicing up some strawberries for their waffles, if wanted.

                Makoto laughed happily and shook his head. “No, I’ll be just fine. Don’t worry about little old me.” He grinned and got up slowly, walking to the cabinet by the fridge. He pulled out syrup and butter and then got whipped cream out of the fridge, taking it all to the table.

                Sousuke poured the both of them some juice and brought both the glasses and plates to the table. He pulled a seat out for Makoto before sitting down himself, right beside the olive-haired male.

                Makoto dropped down gently into his seat, topping his waffles with the whipped cream and strawberries. “Thank you for making the waffles, Sousuke.” He hummed happily, looking down at his plate, cutting up his waffles.

                Sousuke smiled faintly and nodded at his lover. “Of course, handsome. It’s the least I can do.” He chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Hey, Makoto? Do you think I can feed you?” He asked, rather unconfidently. He did his own waffles up with plain old butter and syrup.

                Makoto lifted his gaze from his plate, his face alight with a pleasant smile. “Sure. I’d love that! But only if you let me feed you too.”

                Sousuke nodded in agreement. “Fine. But I feed you first. I bet you’re really hungry after all that ‘exercise’”. He winked and leaned forward, kissing Makoto’s lips sweetly. He brought Makoto’s chair closer to his own, along with Makoto’s plate. He pulled away and got a bite of waffle onto the fork. He then led it to Makoto’s mouth and smiled faintly. “Open up.”

                Makoto could feel his cheeks flush, his face close to Sousuke’s. He opened his mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

                Carefully, Sousuke pushed the bite into Makoto’s mouth, concentrating on his lover’s face. He got another bite, then another, feeding his sweet angel/.

                Soon enough, Makoto’s plate was empty. Makoto let out a happy sigh, leaning back against his seat. There was, however, a little bit of whipped cream left on his lips.

                Sousuke noticed this immediately, considering his eyes had been lingering on Makoto’s lips. Sousuke pushed Makoto’s plate back and cupped Makoto’s chin, tilting his head up. He leaned forward a bit, kissing Makoto again before gently licking the cream off his lover’s lips. He then pulled away and sat back down with a smirk, for he had earned an intense blush from Makoto. “You had a little something on your lips.” He whispered before speaking normally. “Now it’s your turn to feed me.”

                Makoto pursed his now wet lips, cheeks red. “Uh… R-right!” He leaned forward, scooting closer to Sousuke again and began to feed the large black-haired male.

                A short while later, they were both finished with breakfast. At some point during the feeding, Makoto ended up in Sousuke’s lap, straddling him. Now he was leaning comfortably up against his lover, eyes shut as he relaxed.

                Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto, holding him close. “Do you wanna shower now before we start the movie?” He asked almost innocently.

                Makoto kept his eyes closed, not answering for a good while. Eventually he took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “That would be nice… I still feel all sticky ad sweaty.”

                Sousuke nodded in agreement and stood slowly, groaning as he held Makoto. “I’ll start the shower for you.”

                About thirty minutes later, Sousuke had finished showering in the downstairs bathroom and he had cleaned up the kitchen so that Makoto wouldn’t have to worry about it. He even popped some popcorn, got some blankets out, and turned on the TV. He plopped down on the couch and stretched out, waiting for his boyfriend.

                Makoto finally finished with his shower and got dressed in some clean clothes, consisting of some new boxer briefs and one of Sousuke’s shirt. He limped down the stairs, seeing Sousuke on the couch. He walked over to his boyfriend and playfully plopped down onto his boyfriend, earning a grunt from the larger male.

                Sousuke wrapped his arms tightly around Makoto as soon as he sat down. “Hey handsome. Looking good as usual.” He cooed, kissing Makoto’s cheek. “Wanna watch that movie now?” he asked, resting his chin on Makoto’s shoulder.

                Makoto smiled brightly and snuggled back against Sousuke, pressing his back to Sousuke’s chest. “Sure! Which movie did you have planned?”

                Sousuke grinned a little. “How about a horror film?” He knew very well that Makoto did not do well with scary things, but he figured this would give him a chance to ‘protect’ Makoto.

                Makoto’s face contorted into one of worry. “I… well I don’t know… I’m not very good with horror.”

                Sousuke laughed softly and kissed Makoto again. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

                Makoto bit his bottom lip and sighed faintly. “Well… Alright…”

                Sousuke smiled and covered them with a blanket before picking up the remote, flicking through the different movies until he found the scariest one possible.

                Makoto snuggled as close as he possibly could, eyes watching the screen intently. “That looks pretty scary… Are you sure this’ll be okay?”

                Sousuke kissed Makoto’s neck yet again. “You’ll be fine. If you make it through this, I’ll reward you.” He said calmly, selecting the movie Sinister.

                Makoto pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay… I can do this.” He stared at the screen, already cowering, pressing himself against Sousuke.

                Sousuke chuckled lightly and rested his hands on Makoto’s thighs, leaning back as much as he could.

                By the time the movie ended, Makoto had his face buried in Sousuke’s chest, now straddling him. He was shivering like a frightened pup, gripping the front of Sousuke’s shirt tightly.

                Sousuke, on the other hand, was strangely calm. He had his strong arms wrapped around Makoto, stroking his back to calm him. “It’s over. You can look now. You did well. You definitely deserve that reward.” Sousuke cupped Makoto’s chin again, lifting up the frightened male’s head. He pressed his lips to Makoto’s, kissing him deeply.

                Makoto relaxed with Sousuke’s loving touch and kissed back deeply. He let go of Sousuke’s shirt, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck instead. “Did I really do well?”

                Sousuke nodded and lifted Makoto from his lap, laying him down instead. “Mhm. So let’s get your reward out of the way. Warning… You may have to shower again afterwards.” He smirked and got on top of Makoto, looking down at him. “There will be two parts to your reward. First, I’ll give you a massage. The second part is a surprise.”

                Makoto stared up at Sousuke for a moment, just studying his handsome features. “Do you want me to stay clothed?” He asked softly, laying submissively under Sousuke.

                Sousuke shook his head. “No. You need to be naked for this massage. It’ll be better. Also, do you have oil or something?”

                Makoto sat up ever so slightly so that he could remove his borrowed shirt. He tossed it aside before reaching down to remove his underwear, not as shy as he usually was. “We have coconut oil?” He offered, an eyebrow raised.

                Sousuke sat back, watching Makoto strip for him. “That will work. So yeah, you’ll need to shower again. Roll onto your stomach. I will go get the oil. Is it in the cabinet?”

                Makoto nodded. “Bottom shelf, I believe.” He smiled before speaking again. “Thank you, Sousuke.” He waited until Sousuke got off him to roll onto his stomach.

                Sousuke went back into the kitchen and got the oil, hurrying back quickly. He set the oil on the coffee table beside the couch and got back on top of his boyfriend, straddling Makoto’s bare hips. “Ready, babe?”

                Makoto had his face buried in the cushions, eyes closed. “Mmm… I’m ready.” He let out a sigh and relaxed beneath Sousuke.

                Sousuke reached over and got some oil in his hands, rubbing it between his own hands before reaching down, beginning to massage Makoto’s tense shoulders and neck.

                Makoto huffed, groaning softly as Sousuke’s skilled hands worked the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. He stretched out, shuddering lightly. “Oh… Sou…”

                Sousuke’s mouth twitched, ending in him smirking. “Good right? I told you I was a good masseuse.” His hands now began working on Makoto’s biceps, triceps, forearms, etc.

                Makoto hummed lightly before speaking. “You really are good…” He took a deep breath, melting under Sousuke’s touch.

                Sousuke kept massaging, moving onto Makoto’s back. He made sure to touch all those places that made Makoto shudder and moan with delight.

                Makoto was gasping, moaning, and shivering with nearly every touch. He was becoming aroused. It was embarrassing, however he was happy that he was laying on his stomach so that Sousuke wouldn’t be able to see his growing erection. “Ahh… Sou... How are you so good at this?” He laughed nervously, feeling discomfort down below from his arousal being pushed against the couch cushions. He shifted awkwardly, raising his hips a little to try and give himself some extra room.

                Sousuke smirked. This is what he had been planning all along. “Hmm… Something wrong, Makoto?” He asked as his hands slipped lower, rubbing Makoto’s aching, bruised hips.

                Makoto shuddered again and let out a pitiful groan. “I…” Was Sousuke catching on to him? “N-nothing’s wrong…” He muttered, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

                Sousuke smirked again and reached over, getting more oil in his hands. “Right…” He skipped over Makoto’s bottom and began massaging his feet, working his way up, slowly. He moved to the male’s calves, going painfully slow.

                Makoto felt his toes curl, waiting for Sousuke to move back up and rub his bottom. “Hah… Sousuke…”

                Sousuke raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Hmm?” He hummed lightly, slowly moving onto Makoto’s thighs. He inched his hands up, bringing them dangerously close to Makoto’s rear. He rubbed at Makoto’s inner thighs as well, teasingly. “Getting horny yet?” He asked.

                Makoto spread his legs out a little, rolling his hips awkwardly against the couch. Damn. He had been found out. He gritted his teeth, speaking softly. “Y-yeah… Very.”

                Sousuke let out a laugh. “Good boy.” He cooed before smacking Makoto’s ass roughly.

                Makoto gasped, lifting his head from the couch. “Sou?” He groaned, glancing over his shoulder at Sousuke.

                Sousuke just smirked before saying calmly, “Time for part two of your reward.” He winked and pushed Makoto’s legs further apart before laying down as well. However, he was positioned behind Makoto, head between Makoto’s legs. He spread Makoto’s cheeks and ran a tongue over Makoto’s entrance.

                Makoto let out an unexpected cry, gripping the cushions. He shuddered at the wet feeling Sousuke’s tongue left behind. “Ack… Sousuke…. What are –“

                Sousuke hushed Makoto, smacking his ass again. “Just be quiet and enjoy…” He pressed his face in closer and began lapping at Makoto’s hole. Eventually, he prodded it with his tongue before pushing his tongue inside.

                Makoto moaned, clawing at the cushions. It felt so foreign to him, yet so goon. He was already breathing heavily, his erection throbbing.

                Sousuke began eating his boyfriend out, moving his tongue around inside of Makoto, feeling Makoto clench around him, watching him squirm slightly. He didn’t speak, just grunted lightly as he continued to tongue fuck his lover.

                Makoto was a moaning mess within minutes, working his hips back, rolling them against Sousuke’s tongue. He squirmed a bit, feeling excited, enjoying the new experience. “Sousuke… I… I’m going to…” he groaned, toes curling.

                Sousuke ceased all movements of his tongue for a moment before pulling it out. He grunted and rolled Makoto onto his back. “We wouldn’t want to make another mess…” He whispered, leaning forward to take Makoto’s throbbing erection into his mouth. Quickly, he began to suck.

                Makoto gritted his teeth and tangled his fingers in Sousuke’s hair, tanking gently. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his moans.

                Sousuke kept sucking, trying to force Makoto over the edge, which proved to be quite easy. Sousuke knew just how to touch Makoto to get the results he wanted.

                Soon enough, Makoto cried out Sousuke’s name and came into the other’s mouth. “Hnng….” He panted out, heavily.

                Sousuke smirked ever so slightly, swallowing the sweet cum of his lover. Soon, he pulled his mouth away, licking his lips. “You taste as sweet as you look.” He commented.

                Makoto waited a moment until he caught his breath and then he sat up slowly, eyes shifting down to see Sousuke’s bulging underwear. “Mmph… Well now it looks like it’s time for me to return the favor…” He cooed lightly, pushing Sousuke down onto his back.


	8. A Strawberry-Haired Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Looks like Makoto and Sousuke bumped into a old friend at the mall. What'll happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry that it took so long for me to get chapter 8 out. I have been undeniably busy with school. I am working on the 9th chapter now as well. That should be out either tonight or tomorrow. I will try and post more regularly. However, I make no promises, as school is getting even busier. On top of that I have tennis as well and college prep stuff... Thank you for being so patient with me.

                A couple of weeks had passed. Makoto and Sousuke had gone back and forth staying at each other’s houses. Sousuke’s house was the preferred location, however. There was never anyone home and they were able to do whatever they wished.

                They spent every day they could together. They even did a little more therapeutic swimming to work on Sousuke’s shoulder. Makoto took good care of Sousuke and Sousuke took good care of Makoto. However… None of their friends knew of their relationship, yet. Both of them were worried what would be said, Makoto more so than Sousuke.

                However, one day, the two young men were back at Makoto’s house. Makoto’s parents had asked the two to babysit Makoto’s younger siblings. Though Sousuke wanted to be alone with Makoto, Makoto convinced him, saying it would be fun.

                As the twins, Sousuke, and Makoto sat around at the kitchen table, Makoto had a sudden brilliant idea. “Hey… Do you two want to go to the mall today? We can go shopping for some clothes you can wear next year at school.” He smiled brightly, tilting his head to the side.

                Ren clapped her hands excitedly. She nodded. She had been wanting to get some new clothes... Perhaps a pretty summer dress or something. “Yes please! Can we really, Mako-chan?” She beamed excitedly.

                Ran however, wasn’t so excited. “I dunno… Shopping is kinda lame…” He sighed, thinking for a moment. Finally, he wrinkled his nose and muttered. “Can we look at shoes? I kinda want some new shoes.”

                Makoto glanced at Sousuke before nodding at the twins. “I think that’ll be just fine. So… Hurry up and eat breakfast so we can go early and have plenty of time to go to the beach or play games.” Makoto still had the bright smile on his face, gazing at his siblings.

                Sousuke gazed lovingly upon Makoto, letting out a light chuckle. Makoto was such a good big brother. He took such good care of Ren and Ran… Makoto really was an angel. “Mmm… It’ll be a fun day.”

                Ren and Ran nodded quickly and began stuffing their faces with their food. As soon as they were finished, they ran off to their separate rooms to hurry and get ready. It seemed that both of them were very excited. They really liked both Sousuke and Makoto’s company.

                Makoto looked over to his lover with a smile. He leaned over and pecked Sousuke’s lips, taking his time in finishing his meal. In all honesty, he hadn’t had much alone time with Sousuke in at least a week. He didn’t mind it though… He still spent time with Sousuke, just not intimate alone time like they usually had.

                Sousuke grinned and pecked back, standing up slowly. He took Ren and Ran’s plates to the sink and began washing them. “Mmm… Maybe tonight we can go back to my place, Makoto… After your parents come home and we know Ren and Ran are safe… Does that sound good? I’ve missed being alone with you.” Ah. It seemed that he was having the same thoughts as dear Makoto.

                Makoto finished up his food and brought his own plate over. He set it in the sink, leaning up against the counter beside his lover. He nodded slowly and grinned. “Ah… That would be wonderful. I’ve missed it as well.” He hummed softly before moving. He shifted until he stood behind the other, wrapping his arms around his partner’s waist. “You’re so patient, Sousuke…. Has it been hard keeping it in your pants?” He teased his lover innocently, his cheeks heating up as he said it.

                Sousuke glanced over his shoulder at his lover, raising an eyebrow. He let out a low chuckle and nodded. “Oh. Yes. I’ve missed it a lot… So much built up sexual tension isn’t good for me… If only we didn’t have to babysit you would be able to help me with that.” He grinned, continuing to wash the dishes as he spoke to his lover.

                Makoto’s cheeks seemed to only turn a darker shade of red. He hid his face in the nape of Sousuke’s neck. “You are so dirty Sousuke… If we can go back to your place… I promise I’ll take care of you.”

                “It’s your fault that I’m like this, Makoto… You’re so hot.” He growled lightly. He spoke lowly as he set the dishes in the drying rack. He then slowly turned around in Makoto’s arms and wrapped his strong arms around the slightly smaller male. He leaned towards the olive-haired male, smirking faintly. He whispered into Makoto’s ear. “I wanna see you drunk… I have some wine at my place… We don’t have to tell your parents…” He purred, seductively, hoping Makoto would go along with it.

                Makoto’s eyes went wide and he bit his bottom lip. “Mmm… We’ll just have to see about that… Won’t we?” He pressed his lips to Sousuke’s, kissing his raven-haired lover sweetly.

                Just then, Ren and Ran came running back into the room. However, they froze when they saw their brother and Sousuke kissing.

                Ren’s nose wrinkled up and she stuck her tongue out. “Ewwwww… Mako-chan! Sou-chan! Stop kissing… It’s groooooooss.” She whined.

                Her brother followed suit, however he was much more teasing. “OOOOH! Sousuke and Makoto, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Mako-chan pushing a baby carriage!” He screeched.

                Makoto groaned lightly, pulling away from Sousuke, his cheeks almost the color of a ripe tomato. “Ren! Ran! Stop that!” He covered his face with his hands and sighed. “Just…. Go out to the car... I’ll be right behind you.”

                The twins giggled, nodded, and ran off out the front door to the car.

                Sousuke remained silent during the whole interaction. However, as soon as the children were out of earshot, he let out another laugh and walked over, rubbing Makoto’s back. “They’re kids… That’s what they think of relationships.” He grinned and wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist. “Well… What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” He ushered Makoto out, grabbing the car keys.

                Just a few minutes later, they had arrived at the mall. Ren and Ran were scrambling to get out of the car. Makoto got out with Sousuke and both of the older man grabbed the hand of one twin, before taking each other’s. They all then walked together into the mall.

                As soon as they got inside, Ran began pulling her big brother towards a store she was extremely fond of. “Let’s go here first! Let’s go here!” She giggled and her twin groaned, but they all followed her in. She wandered about for a while before finding some things. She rushed off to the changing room while the three males sat about right outside the changing room.

                After a moment of waiting, Sousuke stood up. “How about I go take Ren to look for shoes? You can stay here Makoto. Perhaps we will finish faster this way.” He smiled, tilting his head to the side.

                Ren nodded. “Please Mako-chan! This is boring… I wanna look at shoes! I want some new tennis shoes.”

                Makoto let out a light sigh before nodding, a small smile on his face. “Go ahead. Ran and I will come find you once we’re done in here. Then maybe we can all get some ice cream. How’s that sound?”

                Ren and Sousuke both nodded. Sousuke bent down and kissed his lover softly before taking Ren’s hand, leading him out of the store to look for some new shoes.

                Makoto sat for just a little longer before Ran finally came out. It seemed that she had picked out a nice little sundress and some cute shorts. She walked over to Makoto. “Where’s Ren? And Sou-chan?” She asked, wrinkling her nose. “Also…. Can we get these Mako-chan? They’re really cute.”

                Makoto looked to his little sister, his smile bright as always. He took the two articles of clothing and nodded. “Yes. We can get them. And Sousuke took Ren to look for shoes. Your brother was getting bored.” He teased and stood up, offering his hand to his little sister. She took it happily and he led her up to the register.

                Once her clothes were bought, Makoto led his sister out of the store. He pulled his phone out, seeing the text from Sousuke that told him where the other two guys were. He hummed as he walked with Ren. Suddenly however, he heard his name being called out.

                “Makoto! Makoto-kun! Is that you?” A young, strawberry haired male came jogging over to Makoto and his little sister. “Makoto! Hey! Remember me?”

                Makoto’s eyes widened as he saw one of his old friend, Kisumi, come running up to him. He smiled and nodded. “Of course… How could I forget you, Kisumi? We were such good friends in grade school.”

                Kisumi slung his arm around Makoto’s neck, gazing at the olive-haired male. “Ah… Thank god you remember me. I’ve missed you, Makoto.” Now… Kisumi… He had a liking for Makoto. He had been trying to get with him for as long as he could remember. However, Makoto had always been too oblivious to notice Kisumi’s advances. Perhaps this would be his chance to win over Makoto. “What’re you doing here? All alone.” It was then that he noticed the little girl standing beside Makoto. “Ah… Who’s this?”

                Makoto cleared his throat. “This is my little sister… Ran. And… I’m out shopping with my boyfriend and my siblings… Sousuke is helping my brother Ren look for shoes…”

                Boyfriend huh… Kisumi’s face fell. However, he quickly forced a smile. “Ah. Is that so? Well… I’m here alone… Mind if I tag along… I’d love to see Sousuke as well. I haven’t seen him since that time at the doctor’s… When I learned about his shoulder.

                Makoto tilted his head to the side before nodding. “Of course! I’m sure he’d be glad to see you.” Makoto began walking, shrugging his shoulders slightly so that Kisumi’s arm would fall from around his neck.

                Kisumi was extremely disappointed. How had a brute like Sousuke gotten Makoto so easily…? He wouldn’t give up on Makoto just yet… He had many… “Plans” for the two of them. He had wanted to get into the angel’s pants for many years now… Especially seeing how Makoto had aged. He looked fucking hot. Kisumi casually wrapped his arm around Makoto’s neck again and began walking with him. “So… Tell me. How has everything been going with you? It’s been forever since we’ve seen each other? Was the last time when you helped teach Hayato to swim?” He asked softly.

                Makoto’s brows furrowed up a little at Kisumi’s arm wrapped around his neck again. “Ah… Yes. I think that’s the last time we saw one another… We didn’t have much time to catch up. You had to hurry off somewhere.” He muttered. “But, I’ve been great. I’ve been kept busy lately… And how have you been?”

                Kisumi smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Oh… I’m great. Even better that I got to see you…” His voice lowered a little and he leaned towards Makoto’s ear. “I’ll make more time for you now.”

                Soon, they were at the shoe store and Makoto shrugged the other’s arm off him again, gesturing for him to follow. He saw his tall boyfriend near the back and he led the way.

                Sousuke heard Ran as she called out for him and he turned around, seeing his lover, and another… Was that Kisumi. His brows furrowed, arms crossing over his chest as the small group came up to them. “Ah. Kisumi… Where did you come from?”

                Kisumi’s eyes flashed and he went over to pat Sousuke’s back. “I just happened to see Makoto and asked if I could tag along. Of course the little angel said I could.”

                Makoto was now helping his brother, instead of listening to the conversation between his lover and friend. “See anything you like?”

                Sousuke sighed lightly and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Don’t call him that… Only I get to call him that, Kisumi. Why don’t you go away now? I want this time with MY boyfriend.” His voice was a low growl that was almost menacing.

                Kisumi rolled his eyes. These two didn’t really get along all that well… Especially since Sousuke knew about Kisumi’s intentions. “Hear me out…” He lowered his voice, leaning more towards Sousuke so that no one could overhear them. “I want to experiment with you and Makoto.”

                Sousuke raised an eyebrow, staring at Kisumi. “How so? What are you planning you pastel-haired freak?”

                Kisumi smirked and tilted his head to the side. “You don’t have to be so brutish Sousuke. You seem tense… Is it that you haven’t been laid for a while?”

                Sousuke’s eye twitched and he snarled. “What does that have to do with anything. Get to the damn point.” He kept his voice low, making sure the twins, nor Makoto were paying attention. He shifted more towards the corner of the store, pulling Kisumi with him.

                Kisumi still had the smirk on his face. “I was thinking… Since I’m sure you’ve already stolen that poor boy’s innocence…” He trailed off, thinking carefully of how to word this. “I want to have a threesome. With you and Makoto. I bet it’d be hot… Listening to the sweet moans coming from Makoto’s mouth. He’d get tons of pleasure, Sousuke…” He whispered, smirking.

                Sousuke’s eyes widened and he grabbed Kisumi’s collar, yanking the pink-haired male towards himself. “Who the fuck do you think you are… Talking about Makoto like that… You’re a freak. I would never have a threesome with the lik—“

                “Tut tut… Looks like someone is a jealous little chicken… You’re afraid you will lose Makoto to me. Aren’t you?” He purred, slyly, acting as if Sousuke’s little outburst had no effect on him. “Come on… Don’t be such a pussy.”

                Sousuke’s face grew dark and he gave Kisumi a terrible death glare. “I’m no chicken… Makoto would never leave me for you. Nor would he ever agree to a threesome!”

                Kisumi cocked his head to the side. “Then get him drunk… I’ve heard he’s a pretty big lightweight. I also heard from Nanase that he gets really… slutty when he’s under the influence. I bet we could get him to agree to the threesome then. “

                Sousuke almost looked disgusted. However, he was not a man that would ever turn down a challenge. He narrowed his eyes at the other, finally releasing his hold on Kisumi’s shirt, pushing the male back a few steps. “Fine. I’ll prove to you that Makoto would never leave me for you. I’ll prove that I’m the best lover.”

                Kisumi grinned. “Mmm… Sure. We’ll see what happens… But. Here’s the deal… No restrictions. Okay? I get to fuck him too. That way we can truly see.” His purple eyes flashed excitedly. He liked seeing Sousuke get so upset. “But shh… Makoto can’t know… Not until later.”

                Sousuke’s eye twitched once again. “What. You expect to have it today?” He asked, his face burning with anger.

                Kisumi nodded. “Mhm. That’s right. Knowing you… You want it to be tonight too. I can see it on your face. Just how badly you want to fuck, Makoto. He’s pretty hot, you know?”

                Sousuke was seconds away from punching this guy in the face. He gritted his teeth, glancing over at his lover who had taken Ren and Ran to the cash register, paying for Ren’s new shoes. “Fine… You asshole. Tonight it is. Looks like you’re coming with us for ice cream then.” He snarled, unhappily, stalking off towards his lover, Kisumi following close behind.


	9. The Terrible Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke has gotten his boyfriend drunk all for a stupid challenge. He wants to prove to Kisumi that Makoto would never leave him. Thus, a threesome ensues. Enjoy this chapter full of smut. But be prepared for what may come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had completely lost my motivation to write for a while... But thanks to my girlfriend, I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoy... I will try to update more regularly from now on but as it stands I am going to be starting college soon and it may be a little tough for me until I get the hang of things in college. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy.

              After finishing up their ice cream, Kisumi suddenly spoke up. “Oi! Makoto! Sousuke! I forgot that I have some errands to run… But don’t worry, I’ll swing by later.” The pink-haired male grinned and got up from his seat. “Don’t get started without me!” He cooed with a wink, before rushing from the ice cream shop.

              Makoto waved after the other, confused by the other’s last statement. “Huh? Get started without him on what?” He tilted his head to the side, looking to Sousuke for an explanation.

              Sousuke, shaking his head with his jaw clenched spoke in a low growl. “Nothing. He’s just being an idiot like always. Don’t worry about it, Makoto.” He then sighed, glancing to the twins. “Let’s get you two home, huh?”

              A short while later, Makoto and Sousuke were alone again at Sousuke’s place. This is where he would have to put the plan to action. However, he was quite hesitant… He just couldn’t turn down Kisumi’s challenge. He would prove to Kisumi that he was the better lover… Makoto wouldn’t leave him… Right?

              Hesitantly, Sousuke pulled Makoto over to the couch and sat him down. He sat down beside the other male, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s shoulders. “Until Kisumi gets here… Let’s unwind a bit… Have a little drink. How’s that sound?”

              Makoto leaned up against his lover, nuzzling him happily. He stayed silent for a moment, his innocent mind assuming that they’d just be drinking soda. “Mhm… That sounds good! Do you need help getting the drinks?” He asked softly, with his cute signature smile on his lips.

              Sousuke shook his head. “No. I got it. You just relax, alright?” Sousuke reached over the other, grabbing the remote. He turned the TV on and kissed Makoto’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, baby.” He said before getting up and going to the kitchen. Sousuke but his bottom lip as he looked around the kitchen for something to give Makoto.

              Makoto on the other hand was still in the living room. He was being obedient and doing as Sousuke asked. He was just relaxing. He was flipping through the channels on the TV and pulling off his shoes. He pulled his legs up, sitting criss cross on the couch. He was completely oblivious to what was going to happen to him very soon.

              Finally, Sousuke figured out what to do. He grabbed the coke from the fridge before hunting down the family alcohol stash. He retrieved the Jack Daniels from the liquor cabinet and brought it back to the kitchen counter. He then poured a glass, mixing the Jack Daniels and coke. Once that was done, he poured himself a plain glass of coke and brought them back to the living room. “Here.” He said, offering the mix to Makoto.

              Makoto glanced up to his lover and happily took the drink. “Thank you!” He cooed, taking a large drink. His nose wrinkled up. It had a weird taste, but Makoto was much too polite to mention it. He assumed it was just flat and continued to drink.

              About an hour and four or five drinks later, Makoto began to complain. “Hnn… Sou-chan… I feel so hot… So hot and weird…” He whined, leaning up against his lover. The alcohol was hitting him hard. Makoto was quite the lightweight when it came to this sort of stuff. Not to mention, Makoto had never been drunk and it seemed that he was the horny, flirtatious drunk. Perfect for what was soon to go down.

              Sousuke was feeling terrible, regretting accepting the challenge. He would take care of Makoto though… He vowed to do so. “Weird how? What’s wrong, Makoto?” He asked softly, holding Makoto to him.

              Makoto turned a bit so that he was facing Sousuke completely. He leaned in and whispered into Sousuke’s ear. “I feel so hot… and h-horny. I want you to take me…” He whined, gripping the other’s shirt.

              Sousuke’s eyes widened, a shiver running through him. So this is what alcohol did to Makoto. It made the male lewd and horny. Sousuke but his bottom lip and pulled Makoto into his lap. “We have to wait for Kisumi, Makoto…” He said softly, voice trailing off.

              Makoto’s face was flushed and he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, grinding lightly against his boyfriend’s crotch. “Oh? Are you and Kisumi going to have fun with me?” He asked, eyes clouded.

              Sousuke swallowed hard and nodded slowly. “Yeah… That’s it.” He said, trying to hold Makoto still, not wanting to get hard before Kisumi got there.

              Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the pink-haired male. “Oh… Is he here?” Makoto asked, getting off Sousuke’s lap. Swaying a bit, Makoto made his way to the door, pulling it open, a grin on his flushed face. “Hi Kisumi…” He purred lowly, his words slowed and slightly slurred.

              Kisumi was more than happy to be greeted by the drunk male. “Ah… Mako-chan. You look beautiful.” The male cooed, stepping inside. In his hand, Kisumi held a bag from an adult sex shop. He grinned, eyes flickering over to the other male, still seated on the couch.

              Sousuke’s lips parted, brows furrowing as the door was opened. He frowned, seeing Kisumi. “What is that?” He asked, pointing to the bag. He got up slowly and walked over to the other two males. He did not seem happy. Not one bit.

              Kisumi grinned. “I’m glad you asked. I got a little something for Makoto.” He smirked, looking to Makoto. “Let’s see what I got for you, hmm? He asked. He set the bag down before reaching into it. Carefully, he pulled out a beautiful lingerie set. The top half was a sheer pink gown and the bottoms were beautiful pink panties with lace trim and a small hole where Makoto’s entrance would be, making for easy access.

              Sousuke’s eyes went wide, seeing the outfit that had been brought for his boyfriend. His mouth dropped open. “What the fuck, Kisumi?! Why would you get him something like that?” He asked, about to continue when he was cut off by Kisumi.

              “Oh. Don’t worry Sou-chan. I got you something, too.” He reached back into the bag and pulled out a strap-on. “Since you’re lacking.” He teased with a playful wink.

              Sousuke’s eye twitched as he stared at the strap-on. “You piece of shit! I’ll fucking tear you apart!” He snarled, seconds from punching Kisumi in the face. “I’m not lacking!”

              Makoto began giggling, hearing the whole exchange. He carefully took the outfit. “I’ll go put it on. Thank you, Kisumi… It’s beautiful.” He then moved over to his lover, running a hand down Sousuke’s chest to the hemline of his pants. “And no Sousuke, you’re definitely not lacking at all…” He purred. “Now… I’ll be back. Be good.” He cooed, walking off towards the downstairs bathroom to change.

              Sousuke shivered when he was touched by Makoto before looking over to smirk at Kisumi, who seemed defeated. “There you have it… You pink-haired bitch.” He barked. He paused for a moment before grabbing Kisumi by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward. “Try anything that pisses me off or hurts Makoto and I’ll take that strap-on and shove it so far up your ass that you won’t be able to walk for weeks. He’s mine. I’m just doing this to prove to you that Makoto and I are in love.”

              Kisumi’s eyes widened as he was yanked forward. He grabbed hold of Sousuke’s wrist, trying to pull the other off of him. “Fine. I get it. Though, I hope you know I’d never hurt Makoto. I’m sure I like him just as much as you do. I’ve liked him since we were in elementary school… But he was always too shy. And then you came along… Ruining everything.” Kisumi snarled, finally shoving Sousuke’s hand away.

              Sousuke was about to retort but he froze when Makoto sauntered out in his new outfit. The clothes showed off his amazing curves and body as well as his nice, plump ass. Kisumi was now staring, as well. “Holy shit…” They both said in unison which resulted in the two angrily glaring at one another, up until Makoto spoke.

              Makoto smiled, having noticed both of their intense stares. They were basically drooling over him. He walked right up to the two, swaying his hips playfully. “How’s it look? Sure seems like you two are enjoying the view.”

              Kisumi was the first to recover. “You look amazing, Makoto. I didn’t think you could get any more beautiful. But you proved me wrong.” He stepped forward, looking Makoto over carefully with a smile on his lips.

              Sousuke quickly cleared his throat and shifted so that he was standing between Makoto and Kisumi. “You look great, Makoto… Now, I guess we should get you upstairs to the bedroom, huh?”

              Kisumi gritted his teeth, staring at Sousuke’s back. “Yeah, let’s do that.” He mumbled. “Lead the way, Makoto.”

              Makoto smiled brightly and nodded. He turned on his heel and sauntered off, swaying his hips yet again as he led the way up the stairs towards his and Sousuke’s shared bedroom. Well, at least the bedroom the two shared when Makoto came over to spend the night with his boyfriend.

              Of course, both Sousuke and Kisumi were staring at the other’s ass as he walked before they both quickly followed behind, shoving each other out of the way, trying to get to Makoto first. They both were acting like dogs in heat. It was quite sad, really.

              Makoto was practically oblivious to all of this as he walked into the bedroom, going straight to the bed. His mind was still completely clouded with alcohol but he was coherent enough. “So… How are we going to do this?” He asked, only aware that the three of them were going to have sex. He had pieced that information together slowly.

             Sousuke was the first in the room, rushing to his lover. “Well… Kisumi and I… We’re going to take care of you… Uhm… Since you’re so horny.” He mumbled, trying to remain calm. He was struggling though. None of this was right… It completely went against his morals. But he was much too proud to be beaten by Kisumi. Plus, Makoto looked really good at the moment. Sousuke already had a tent in his pants.

              Kisumi was right behind Sousuke, now moving to the bed as well. He had a hard on as well and it was obvious that he wasn’t nearly as large as Sousuke, which kind of pissed the poor guy off. He hated Sousuke for stealing Makoto from him. He had been in love with the boy for as long as he could remember. He had been wanting to ask Makoto out and this douche had beaten him to it. So this was probably the only chance he was going to have with Makoto… Desperation at its finest.

              Makoto smiled, getting onto the bed. He moved towards the head of the bed, leaning up against the pillows and headboard. He spread his legs out, basically exposing himself completely. Makoto was hard too, of course. But that was more because he was drunk than anything else. His penis poked out the top of the panties he was wearing, straining the fabric a bit since they were so tight. “Mmm… Good… I’m so horny…” He whimpered again.

              Sousuke licked his lips, staring at his lover. God… Makoto looked hot like that. He wasn’t even paying attention to the jealous basketball player beside him. He climbed up onto the bed, crawling towards Makoto. He stopped right before his boyfriend, yanking off his own shorts and pants. He then crawled on top of Makoto, gazing down at him. “You’re so hot, Makoto…” He whispered, leaning down to kiss Makoto’s lips as he snapped and pointed over to the nightstand table for Kisumi to get the lube.

              Kisumi glared at Sousuke, getting undressed as well. He dropped all of his clothes to the floor, mumbling to himself as he went over to the nightstand. He pulled out the lube before getting onto the bed as well, wanting to get in on the action. “Move over you fucking whale.” He growled, pushing at Sousuke so he could have some fun with Makoto as well.

              Makoto was picking up on the anger between the two and after kissing Sousuke for a bit, he pulled back. “You two need to be nice… This won’t be any fun otherwise.” He said softly, looking to Kisumi. He smiled up to the male, leaning over to kiss Kisumi as well. He had no sense of right and wrong at this point… He just wanted to feel good and make these two men feel good as well.

              Sousuke frowned and got off the top of Makoto, sitting back. His brows furrowed as Makoto kissed Kisumi… He shouldn’t have gotten him drunk… He should’ve just told Makoto what was going on… He should’ve turned down the challenge. But no… And now there was no going back. Makoto wanted them both… So Sousuke would live with the consequences and be nice… For now. He sighed and pulled off his boxers as well, tossing them aside to reveal his huge cock. He glanced over to Kisumi again, grabbing the lube from beside the male. He figured, since Makoto’s legs were spread, he might as well begin to prepare him. He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and then brought them to Makoto’s entrance, massaging his pucker for a bit before pressing one finger in.

              Kisumi heard what Makoto said. He of course didn’t want to upset the cute boy so he decided he’d play by the rules as well. He relaxed a bit and kissed Makoto back, working his own underwear off. He wasn’t as big as Sousuke… But he was decently hung. After he heard a moan from Makoto, he broke the kiss to see what was happening. He saw that Sousuke was fingering the olive-haired male and a small smirk came to his lips… Makoto looked so good. “Damn…” He whispered and shifted a bit. He soon straddled Makoto’s chest. “Can you start sucking me off?” He asked softly, his fingers running through Makoto’s beautiful locks of hair.

              Makoto had been kissing Kisumi deeply until he felt that first finger enter him. He let out a sigh of relief when Kisumi pulled back and he looked down to Sousuke, fingering him. “That… That feels so good…” He whimpered, back arching when Sousuke added a second finger. His eyes then went to Kisumi who was straddling his chest. He was basically face to face with Kisumi’s cock. His cheeks warmed up a bit and he nodded slowly. He leaned forward and began to take Kisumi’s cock into his mouth, rocking his hips a bit as he was being stretched.

              Sousuke watched the whole thing go down since his view of Makoto’s face was now obscured by Kisumi. He growled lowly and continued to pump his fingers in and out of his lover. He wasn’t happy that Makoto was sucking on Kisumi but he supposed it was only fair at the moment. He stayed quiet, thrusting his fingers in and out, rubbing them against Makoto’s prostate. He added a third finger and soon after, a fourth. He knew he really needed to stretch Makoto out since his poor boyfriend would be taking two dicks at the same time. He leaned forward a bit and began kissing Makoto’s thighs as he fingered the boy, his own cock aching.

              Kisumi gripped Makoto’s hair lightly as Makoto took his cock into his mouth. He moaned lowly, pushing his hips forward so that Makoto took all of Kisumi’s length in. His eyes fluttered shut and he rocked his hips ever so slightly, obviously enjoying the feeling of Makoto’s mouth around his cock. The way Makoto moaned made it even better because he could feel very faint vibrations. If Makoto’s mouth felt this good… He was sure Makoto’s ass would be so much better.

              Makoto whimpered softly as he was basically choked with Kisumi’s cock. His eyes watered a bit but he handled it to the best of his ability, bobbing his head slowly. Only a couple minutes later, he had his eyes closed, moaning and whining softly. He was clenching and unclenching around his lover’s fingers… Sure, it felt great. But he wanted more… He slowly pulled off the other’s cock, drool dripping down his chin. He wiped his mouth off and looked up to Kisumi before peering around the man to look at his Sousuke. “I… I want both of you inside me… Now… Please…” He whispered, cheeks flushed.

              Sousuke looked up to his lover, seeing the man’s piercing gaze. A faint grin came to his lips. “Alright… Kisumi. Get off him… I have an idea of how this will work.” He said calmly, pushing the pink-haired male off of his lover. “Makoto… Can you get up for me please?”

              The young male nodded with a smile and got up. Sousuke then took Makoto’s place and laid down before speaking. “I want you to ride me, baby… Kisumi… You can do him from behind. Aright?” He said calmly as he grabbed the lube again and smeared it all over his cock before handing it off to Kisumi.

              Kisumi grunted as he was pushed off Makoto and he just sat back to watch what Sousuke was doing. He was about to complain about Makoto riding Sousuke until he heard the rest of what the raven had to say. He nodded slowly, taking the lube. “Fine. That sounds good to me.” He muttered softly, beginning to lube his own cock up as well.

              Makoto smiled brightly, looking between the two men. He nodded and soon he got on top of Sousuke, straddling the male. He lifted his hips a bit, one hand holding onto his lover’s cock. He then slowly lowered himself onto it, moaning out loudly. He was still wearing the cute little panties… But the hole in the panties leading to his entrance would have to be ripped a bit so that both males could fit inside the male.

              Kisumi waited a bit before getting between Sousuke’s legs, behind Makoto. He was in a bit of an awkward position, kind of squatting behind the other male. Luckily he had strong legs from basketball so it didn’t really bother him. He reached down to the panties, ripping them open a little more. He then began to push in as well, groaning loudly at how tight Makoto was, especially with Sousuke already inside of him.

              Sousuke groaned as well… Makoto was squeezing down around both of them at the moment and the friction of the two cocks rubbing together inside Makoto’s warm entrance felt amazing. He breathed out, hands going to rest on Makoto’s hips. “Shit… Alright… Kisumi… We gotta sync our thrusts so we don’t hurt him.”

              Kisumi nodded. This had turned from being a challenge to win Makoto’s heart into just a lewd threesome with the two tops wanting to bring immense pleasure to a drunk Makoto. He had his hands on Makoto’s ass, spreading the male’s plump cheeks a bit, leaning forward to kiss his neck softly.

              Soon, both males inside of Makoto began working together. They thrusted into the young male with quite a bit of force. Not enough to actually seriously injure Makoto… But enough for Makoto’s masochistic side to really enjoy the slight stinging sensation of being pounded into with two large cocks. Kisumi was leaving dark marks on Makoto’s neck and shoulders while Sousuke was busy making out with Makoto. Both of these men were enjoying their time with the olive-haired male. Both of them were moaning and groaning and grunting. They were both feeling such immense pleasure from each other’s cocks rubbing against one another and Makoto’s tight, warm walls throbbing around them. Of course both Kisumi and Sousuke were aiming for Makoto’s prostate, right from the start.

              Makoto was really into it. He moaned and basically bounced himself on both of their cocks, though the raven and pastel haired male were doing most of the work. Makoto continued to moan, making out with Sousuke as his neck was kissed and marked up by Kisumi. It was too much for the poor drunk male to handle. He clenched and unclenched around the two, his hips stuttering a bit as he got closer and closer to his release. He slowly moved a hand down to his cock and gripped the base tightly so that he wouldn’t cum so soon. No. He wanted his two lovers to cum first… He wanted to milk them of their seed and then cum.

              Both Sousuke and Kisumi continued with their rough, in sync thrusting, doing all that they could to make Makoto feel good. This all went on for a good few minutes, but soon it became too much for any of them to handle… Kisumi was the first to crack. He let out a loud groan, “Imma cum…” He whispered in Makoto’s ear before his hips stuttered and he released inside of Makoto.

              Sousuke growled lowly when he realized this asshole had cum inside of his boyfriend… But he stayed quiet and continued thrusting, feeling the pink-haired asshole’s cum on his cock. He grit his teeth and only seemed to thrust into Makoto harder. He was actually doing just fine at the moment.

              Makoto let out a gasp as Kisumi’s seed filled him, almost immediately beginning to leak out of him and down his thighs onto Sousuke beneath him. He bit his bottom lip, head tilting back as he moaned. It was too much for him now… It all felt so good and he was starting to get tired. Without offering a warning, the olive-haired male released, his cum getting all over Sousuke’s chest. He then clenched down around the two males inside of him which in turn made Sousuke release at last.

              Sousuke let out a couple of grunts, bucking his hips upwards as he came inside his lover. He panted lowly, brows furrowed up. He then released his tight hold on Makoto’s hips and dropped his hands, relaxing against the pillows behind him. He didn’t pull out.

              Kisumi however, pulled out first, exhaling shakily. He leaned back a bit, staring at his own cock covered in cum before looking to Makoto’s ass which was dripping cum. He had definitely been filled to the brim. “Holy shit that was good…” He panted softly, pushing his damp hair back out of his face.

              Makoto licked his lips, panting heavily. He tried to catch his breath and when he finally did, he lifted off Sousuke’s cock and dropped down to lay beside him. “So good…” He mumbled. “You two filled me up so well…” He purred, eyes already beginning to droop. He got under the blankets and curled up beside his lover, smiling.

              Sousuke shuddered as Makoto got off his cock. He looked to Makoto before glancing to Kisumi. “Yeah, it was great. But Kisumi… You can go now.” He growled, his sharp teal eyes focused on the other male he hated. He rolled onto his side, after getting under the covers, and wrapped his protective arms around his boyfriend.

              The look Sousuke gave him made Kisumi pout. He glanced to the clock. “Dude… It’s almost midnight. Let me stay here. I promise I’ll leave whenever I wake up… I can’t drive home like this.” He said, crawling towards the head of the bed where Sousuke and Makoto were laying.

              Sousuke was about to speak up again when he was cut off by Makoto. “Yeah… Sleep with us…” He purred softly, nuzzling up to his boyfriend. “I’m tired… Let’s all asleep…” He cooed, sweetly. Poor little drunk Makoto had no idea what he was doing at the moment.

              Sousuke let out a loud sigh and rubbed at his face. “Fine. Get in bed and shut the fuck up so Makoto can sleep. Alright, asshole?” He snarled, his eyes fluttering shut. “If you try to fuck him again though, I’ll rip you a new one.” He said, one eye opening, making sure to assert his dominance.

              Kisumi smirked. Makoto was too nice, even when drunk. He got beneath the covers with Sousuke and Makoto, of course laying on the other side of Makoto so that he wouldn’t be strangled in his sleep by Sousuke. It really wasn’t a challenge to steal Makoto away, anymore. It was more of just a dream come true for Kisumi, finally having sex with the guy he had had a crush on since elementary school. And with that, all three men drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the next chapter which will most likely have angst and some heartache. That's what happens when you get Makoto drunk against his will and end up making him have a threesome without proper consent. I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you so much for sticking around. I promise I will do my best to keep uploading somewhat consistently.


	10. Drama Amongst Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Kisumi didn't really think things through. And now their decisions will have some pretty rough consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I am such a liar. I've just been super busy, trying to get adjusted to college and the dorms. I will try to post much more regularly. But keep in mind that I may get a lot of homework at times. I will do the best I can. I plan to keep this one going for a while. Until I run out of ideas. Once again, if anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Also. If anyone has any requests for one-shots or anything. Please don't hesitate to ask me. I'd love to give it a shot. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

                The following morning, both Sousuke and Kisumi were still fast asleep. Both of them were clinging onto Makoto in their sleep. All three men were naked and of course the two tops had morning wood, apparently dreaming about the previous night.

                Makoto however, was beginning to stir. He was uncomfortable. He felt hot and kind of sick. He groaned and began to squirm, fighting to open his eyes. At last, they fluttered open and he gazed up at the ceiling, blinking a few times. He was so confused… It took him a while to realize where he was. He didn’t remember anything from the night before. The only thing letting him know that he had done something was his aching hips and gross sticky feeling. He whimpered ever so slightly and looked around him. However, his eyes got huge when he saw that he was between Sousuke and Kisumi, and suddenly he got a really bad feeling. “What the…” He whispered, slowly sitting up, letting out a groan at the feeling his aching hips. He pushed the covers down a bit, seeing that all three of them were naked… Well save for the lingerie Makoto was in. “I… What am I wearing…” He whispered to himself, bringing a hand to his face, rubbing at his head. He was trying to piece everything together… The last thing he recalled was Sousuke giving him some coke. He gasped, beginning to realize what had happened. “He got me drunk… We… I…” He grit his teeth, feeling awfully upset. He pulled away from both of them and climbed out of the bed, looking down at himself. He felt as though he had wanted to cry… He needed to talk to them about what happened. But right now, he just needed to shower… So off Makoto went, rushing to bathroom, throwing the lingerie in the trash as he got naked and got into the shower.

                Meanwhile, Sousuke and Kisumi were barely beginning to stir. Sousuke was coming to first… He no longer felt the warmth of his lover and the light was shining in through his blinds. He growled lowly and rubbed at his eyes before finally opening them. He sat up, looking around. He remembered everything that happened from the previous night. He hadn’t been drunk like Makoto was. He stretched and let out a yawn before it finally clicked that Makoto wasn’t in bed with them. He got worried at first, but once he was more awake, he heard the shower and just smiled faintly. However, he was still sort of pissed that Kisumi was still in bed next to him. He kicked the other beneath the blankets in an attempt to wake him up.

                Kisumi let out a grunt as he was kicked and he quickly came to. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly lifted his head. His hair was a total mess. “What the hell was that for, you big brute?” He demanded as he slowly sat up. He shook his head and stretched out a bit, letting out a loud yawn. “Where’s Mako-chan?” He asked, a smile coming to his lips.

                Sousuke glared at Kisumi, watching him the whole time. “He’s showering. Isn’t it about time you go home? You said you’d go home once you woke up, shithead.” He stated, his teal eyes piercing as he stared down Kisumi.

                Kisumi gave a roll of his eyes. “Relax. I will leave… But it takes time for me to get dressed and ready. Stop trying to get rid of me so quickly. I wanna see how Makoto is doing.” He huffed softly and got out of the bed. He continued to stretch a bit before he retrieved his clothes and began pulling them on. “Can I at least get breakfast?”

                Sousuke rolled his eyes and got out of bed as well, attempting to fix the sheets up a bit before getting on some boxers. “I don’t want your shitty ass here. I want to enjoy breakfast alone, with my boyfriend without your ass in my damn house.” He said gruffly. “But if you insist on eating. Make your own damn breakfast, then get out!” He demanded, pointing towards the bedroom door.

                Kisumi held up his hands in defense. “What’s got your panties in a twist?” He asked. “You’re the one that agreed to a threesome!” He huffed. “Fine. I will make breakfast. For Makoto and me. And you can make your own!” He said, sassily, before realizing that he was still in Sousuke’s home.

                “What did you say?” He growled lowly, approaching Kisumi like a predator, stalking their prey. He looked as if he were about to pounce on Kisumi and there was no Makoto nearby to keep the angry man under control. “If you’re making breakfast. It’s gonna be for yourself or all three of us. Or you can get the fuck out!” He barked, angrily.

                In the shower, Makoto could hear the two talking. It sounded like they were arguing to him. But it’s not like he cared at the moment. He had basically been raped. He had had no knowledge of this. He had not given consent… He was pissed. However, he needed to get out of the shower quickly before Kisumi left. He was going to give them both an earful.

                Kisumi let out a faint whimper before quickly clearing his throat. “Fine! Breakfast for all three it is!” He then rushed off, downstairs to the kitchen to start on breakfast, leaving Sousuke to stand in his boxers in the bedroom.

                Sousuke looked back to the bed once Kisumi ran off. His brows furrowed up and he let out a heavy sigh. Guilt was really starting to set in. He shouldn’t have done what he did. But it was too late now. He was neither proud nor happy. He was bothered… How would Makoto react when he found out? Did he already know? Was that why he was in the shower? Usually after sex, Makoto would just stay in bed with Sousuke and they would shower together… But this morning was much different. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that Makoto knew what had happened.

                Makoto washed off his body, scrubbing his body quite hard… He was making his skin red. He felt dirty. He felt used… he felt worthless. All because of what Sousuke and Kisumi had pulled. Why hadn’t they even bothered asking him? The worst he could’ve done was say ‘no’. But instead they decided to be bastards and pull this shit. How was Makoto supposed to feel? Happy that he had been intoxicated and then fucked by two men? No. Soon, he finished and got out of the shower, turning off the water. He exhaled shakily and grabbed a towel and began to dry off. He stared at himself in the mirror, at the marks that covered his body. This was wrong on so many levels.

                After cleaning up the bedroom a bit, Sousuke went downstairs as well. Now just dressed in a shirt and his boxers. He plopped down onto the couch in the living room and began looking through the channels. He let Kisumi work in the kitchen. However, he was sort of spacey, feeling sort of sick. He didn’t know what was to come when Makoto came down.

                Makoto snuck out of the bathroom and rushed back to the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around him. Once in there, he shut and locked the door behind him before he looked through the clothes. He had some of his clothes here since he always stayed with Sousuke. He began pulling all of his clothes out of the closet, folding them up. He set some aside however, to wear. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                After a few minutes, Makoto came down the stairs in sweats and a T-shirt. He had with him a bag with all of his stuff in it… Anything he had left at Sousuke’s home. He silently made his way to the door and set the bag beside it without getting the attention of Sousuke or Kisumi who were both in other rooms. After he had done that, he entered the living room. “Sousuke. Come with me to the kitchen. Please.” He said softly before walking off to the kitchen where Kisumi was.

                Sousuke looked up quickly when he heard Makoto’s voice. His lover didn’t look too great. Sort of disheveled. He supposed he understood. He slowly got up and followed Makoto to the kitchen. “Good morning, babe…” He said softly to his lover, surprised Makoto had not said it first like usual.

                Kisumi glanced up when the two came in. “Morning! Breakfast is almost ready.” He said with a bright smile, looking Makoto over. His smile turned to a smirk when he noticed all the marks littering Makoto’s neck. He had done that.

                “I’m not going to be eating breakfast. I have to speak with both of you. Sit down.” He demanded softly. He had not a hint of a smile on his face. He looked unamused and exhausted. He remained standing, his hands hanging at his sides.

                Sousuke swallowed hard, noticing his ‘good morning’ had been ignored. He went and sat down at the kitchen table, facing his chair to Makoto. “Is everything alright, beautiful?” He asked softly but immediately froze up when Makoto’s gorgeous green eyes narrowed at him, unhappily.

                Kisumi took a seat as well, surprised Makoto was ordering someone around for once. He was usually such a cute, submissive boy. “You okay?” He asked softly, smirk fading completely.

                “No. I am not okay.  You two used me…” He said softly. His eyes lowered to the floor as he lifted his arms and crossed them over his chest. “You got me drunk and had sex with me without my consent. You two must have planned this. Why didn’t you just ask me?” He asked, glancing up. “This was rape. I didn’t give you my consent…” Even though he had told himself not to, he began getting choked up.

                Both Sousuke and Kisumi got extremely quiet, their eyes growing wide as they stared at Makoto. This was not good… Makoto obviously wasn’t happy about what went down the night before.

                Makoto grit his teeth, tears stinging his eyes. “I… I want you two to tell me what happened. How you two came to make this decision. And don’t bother lying. Okay? I’m not in the mood for it. Alright?” He said, not looking at either of them.

                Sousuke’s mouth dropped open. He looked away and began rubbing at the back of his neck. “Baby… I…” His voice trailed off before he exhaled shakily. “Kisumi challenged me… Saying you’d leave me if he fucked you better than I did… Said he wanted to have a threesome… See what happened…” He breathed out, playing with his hands. “I accepted his challenge because I knew you wouldn’t leave me… And I wanted to prove it to him. But I was too scared to tell you so I got you drunk… Because I know from previous experience that you get kinda horny when you’re drunk.” He got quiet and looked to Kisumi to see what the other male would say.

               Kisumi stared at the other male, eyes widening even more. He glanced to Sousuke, listening to what the man said. He exhaled and slowly lowered his head. “Sousuke is right. I challenged him… I’ve liked you for so long, Makoto. I needed to figure out something so that he would let me have sex with you, too.” He sighed heavily. “I told him that you would leave him for me…” Kisumi felt ashamed for once. Hearing all this was making him realize how bad it really was.

               Makoto listened to both males, keeping his head down. He pursed his lips, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. The poor gentle giant was heartbroken over this. “You… You agreed to that Sousuke? Just to prove that I wouldn’t leave you?” He bit his bottom lip. “You two are disgusting.” He choked out. “You’re both wrong… That bet…” He lifted his head to look at them, tears streaming down his face. “Sousuke… We’re over. Kisumi… Don’t ever speak to me again. Do you understand? I have all my stuff. I’m leaving.” He turned quickly and rushed off to the front door. He grabbed his bag and yanked the door open before rushing out.

                Sousuke’s mouth dropped wide open. He jumped up from the chair and rushed after Makoto. “Makoto! Wait! I’m sorry! Please.” He cried out sharply as his lover ran off down the driveway. Makoto didn’t even have a car! “Baby! Please!”

                Kisumi followed suit, standing beside Sousuke at the door. “Makoto! I’m sorry. Blame this on me! Not him!” He had done this. He had to take the blame…

                But Makoto wasn’t listening. He just ran, crying as he ran. He didn’t stop. He just ran and ran, sobbing loudly. He didn’t even really know where he was going… All he knew was he was running in the general direction of his house. Makoto didn’t know what he was going to do now. One thing for sure was he was going to lock himself in his room and cry.

                Both Sousuke and Kisumi were left standing there at the doorway, staring after Makoto. They didn’t want to pursue him because they both knew the boy needed time alone. What they had done was wrong.

                Kisumi looked to Sousuke, for once not trying to start a fight. “Sousuke…. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I…” He inhaled shakily. “I… I won’t talk to him anymore… I need to get out of your life. I swear. I didn’t expect for this to happen…” He whispered, brows furrowing. He was sure Sousuke was going to beat the shit out of him. He was ready for it. He would take it like a man. “Go ahead and beat me up.”

                Sousuke just stood there, staring blankly at the street. He listened to Kisumi, slowly shaking his head. “No. I’m not going to beat you up. I had as much part in this as you did.” He said softly. His shoulders slumped. “I ruined it… I love him so much and this is what I decide to do with our relationship…” He whispered. “Just please leave.”

                Kisumi’s lips parted as he looked over at Sousuke. His eyes then shifted to the ground. “Alright… I hope things work out… I’m sorry…” He said softly. He went back inside to grab his stuff before quickly leaving, getting into his car and driving off. He felt terrible.

                Sousuke remained standing, looking lost. The once stoic man seemed almost broken. After a while of just standing there, he went back inside and up to his and Makoto’s room. The closet was so empty. The room seemed so empty. The only thing that remained of Makoto was that stuffed orca. Sousuke made his way to the bed and slowly collapsed onto it, reaching over to his nightstand to take the orca. He held it to his chest, his eyes closing. For the first time in years, Sousuke began to cry. He did so silently, holding onto the orca. No one would ever see this side of him.


	11. Guidance from a Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is having a hard time coping with the breakup. His friend Rin comes in, in an attempt to save the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm super sorry. This was a super short chapter, all based around on Sousuke and Rin. Sorry if it lacked a bit of detail. I just wasn't sure exactly what to put in. I didn't want the characters to seem OOC. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more angsty and will revolve more around Makoto, Haru, Rei, and Nagisa. Makoto needs love too.

**(Chapter with only Rin and Sousuke)**

          The past week had been really rough for the two. No work had been getting done. No progress had been made. Sousuke became a shut-in, only speaking to Rin. And Makoto cried almost daily. Kisumi was nowhere to be seen. Not that it mattered too much. The two ex-lovers were an absolute wreck and all their friends were coming to realize it.

         About a week after the breakup had occurred, Sousuke contacted Rin, telling the redhead he needed to have a word. Of course, Rin came along immediately. Sousuke hadn’t spoken to anyone in a while and the male had gotten worried.

          Upon arriving to Sousuke’s house, Rin hopped out of his car and made his way to the door, knocking a few times. When the door was not answered, Rin tried the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He walked in and glanced around. The house was an utter fucking mess. There was crap everywhere. Shirts, empty alcohol bottles, empty pizza boxes, you name it. Not to mention, it was dark as fuck. And sitting in the middle of it all, was Sousuke, stuffed orca held to his chest.

          Rin’s eyes widened at the sight and he shut the door quickly behind him, turning on the light. “Sousuke. What the fuck is going on?!” The male asked, rushing to Sousuke’s side.

          Sousuke was only in his boxers on the floor in front of the couch. He had a 5 o’clock shadow from not shaving and his hair was a mess. He looked like an utter slob. The raven stared blankly at the floor, not even looking up when Rin came in. “He left me. He left me and it’s all my fault.” He said softly, voice shaky and broken.

          Rin knelt down besides Sousuke. The man had alcohol on his breath. “Who left you? Makoto? What happened?” He asked, seemingly confused. He hadn’t been informed as of yet what had happened. He only heard rumors. “Sousuke. You look like shit! Let me help you get cleaned up and we can talk about it…” He looked at the orca in the man’s hand, immediately recognizing it. Sure, Sousuke was his best friend. But he was also close with Makoto and Haru. But apparently not close enough for Makoto to come to him.

          Sousuke just let out a heavy breath, brows furrowed up. It looked like he had been crying for days on end… His eyes were bloodshot. And it seemed like he hadn’t showered in a good few days. “It’s all my fault… All my fault.” He repeated.

         Rin frowned. He had only seen Sousuke like this a couple of times before. This only happened when Sousuke was extremely devastating. “Come on you big lump…” He said softly and pulled the orca from Sousuke’s hands, setting it aside before trying to pull Sousuke up. “I’m not going to talk to you about this if you smell like shit.” He said, smiling as he tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

         Sousuke slowly got up as he was led to do, his eyes finally shifting over to look at Rin. His face was so sad as he gazed down at the redhead. “Makoto must hate me…” He whispered. He looked around the room, seeing the mess. But he didn’t care… It’s not like Makoto was going to be coming back anytime soon.

         Rin’s smile faded away and he just looked at the man. He sighed heavily. “He will come back… Just tell me what happened while we clean you up.” He said softly. He knew Sousuke’s house inside and out so he made his way to the bathroom with Sousuke, no problem. Once in the bathroom, he went to the bathtub and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. “Alright. Start.”

          Sousuke, after following Rin to the bathroom, began looking around for a washcloth and some soap and shampoo. Now that someone pulled him from his isolation he could see how bad he looked and how bad he smelled. “Right… Well… It’s a bit of a long story.”

          Sousuke recapped the story for Rin as he was bathed and taken care of by his best friend. Rin listened without saying a word, only nodding along as he knelt by the side of the tub, helping to clean up his friend. Rin would never do this, usually… But he could tell Sousuke really needed it. Especially since the large male wasn’t complaining or bitching when he was washed.

          By the time the story was finished, Sousuke was cleaned up and now just drying off as he leaned up against the bathroom counter. “So yeah… Makoto ran out after he broke up with me and told Kisumi never to talk to him again. He hasn’t answered any of my calls or messages since. He won’t talk to me.” He said softly, turning to face the mirror. Sousuke still looked rather ill. But at least he was clean now.

          Rin was rinsing out the tub as he listened. He let out a heavy sigh, straightening up. “That was pretty shitty of you Sousuke… But I know how much you love him.” He said calmly. He looked over his shoulder at Sousuke. “We gotta come up with a way that he’ll forgive you.” He paused. “I know Makoto. And I also know that he has a very kind heart. He’ll forgive you… Eventually. He just needs some time.” He paused yet again, pursing his lips as he thought.

          Sousuke sighed heavily and tied the towel around his waist before he bent down to get his razor and shaving cream from under the sink. He then dampened his face and began to work on shaving. “You don’t understand how shitty I feel… The way his voice broke when he spoke… It… It killed me, Rin. I’ve never seen him so upset…” He lathered his face up with shaving cream and began to slide the blade over his skin and neck to rid himself of his 5 o’clock shadow. “I should never have agreed to that fucking challenge!”

          Rin clicked his tongue. “Yeah. But you see that it was wrong now. It’s already done. So now you gotta make it up to him.” He made his way over and washed his hands at the sink. “We gotta make a list of stuff Makoto likes… See if we can come up with something that will make him forgive you. He’s not very materialistic. But if he sees how hard you’re trying, it may be easier on the boy.”

          Sousuke listened to Rin, gazing at his own reflection as he worked. He nodded faintly. “You’re right… Maybe a nice dinner? Uhm… A trip to the fair? A romantic vacation? I got the funds… I could do it!” He exclaimed, before getting calm again. He rinsed off the blade and his face, setting the blade aside before blotting his face and adding aftershave. “Fuck… I dunno.”

          “Okay… Well that’s a good start. He does enjoy a good meal. And sweets… And he likes orcas!” He frowned and pressed his fingers to his temples. “Uhm. He obviously likes swimming... Shit. Okay! I think I got it.” He smirked faintly and slapped Sousuke’s back. “Fancy dinner date and a cruise! He’d love that! One where he gets to see orcas and other sea creatures.” He grinned, shark teeth showing. “Get him a big stuffed orca too. Or like a necklace or bracelet.”

         Sousuke listened to everything Rin said, eyes widening. He grunted as he was hit, however. His friend was a genius! “Rin… I always thought you were a fucking idiot… But shit. Look at you!” He smiled faintly. “Gotta look up cruises, then! Shit. There’s so much to do.”

          After a bit more discussion, off the two went to work on a plan to try and help Sousuke win back Makoto’s delicate heart.


	12. An Angel in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY SELF-HARM AND BLOOD.   
> Makoto finally breaks down and is in need of some help. Luckily, Haru comes to his aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here's another somewhat short chapter. I was gonna add more, but it would've been a bit too long. Sorry about that. But yeah... TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM IS INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS. The next chapter is going to have more with just Makoto and the others. Excluding Sousuke and Rin. Enjoy.

**(Makoto’s Side)**

          For Makoto, the week had been long and hard. He rarely left his room. He rarely ate. He never hung out with the twins anymore and his family was getting increasingly more worried every day. Makoto was not getting any better. He hardly smiled anymore. He had trusted Sousuke and this is what was done to him. He felt betrayed…

          The week was getting more and more painful. Almost everything reminded him of Sousuke or of the rape. He had even begun to remember bits and pieces of what had occurred and he felt disgusting. He felt like a slut, despite the fact that he wasn’t. It was wrong. So wrong.

          Finally, one day, it got to be too much for the young boy. He locked himself in the bathroom and searched around until he found his razor. He disassembled it to get the blades out before sitting himself down on the floor. Soft, choked sobs escaped the male’s throat. He began to slice at his wrist. Not too deep, but just enough to make him bleed. He shook as he did so, his sobbing getting progressively louder as he continued to cut himself, letting the scarlet flow and drip onto him. He moved on from his wrists to his bicep and then to his hips and thighs… Just cutting into the flesh.

          Of course, his parents heard him crying in there. Sure, he had done this before… But he had never locked himself into the bathroom. Makoto’s mother and father stood just outside with the twins. Makoto’s mother began knocking. “Makoto… Sweetie. Please let us in.” She cooed, knowing her son wasn’t alright. She tried the knob and it was definitely locked.

          Makoto heard the knocking and of course heard his worried family members but he just kept crying and he just kept cutting. He was filling up as much of his thighs, hips, wrist, and bicep with cuts as he could. He almost blamed the whole thing on himself… For no reason in particular. It just seemed to play out that way.

          Ren got down on the floor and tried to peer through the crack beneath the door. All he could see was his big brother sitting on the floor and droplets of scarlet. His eyes got a little big and he looked up to his father, tugging on the man’s pants. “He’s bleeding!” He whispered, scared.

          Ran, wanting to see what her brother was talking about also got down to peer beneath the door. Her eyes got huge. “Dad! Go call Haru.” She said quickly, hurriedly standing back up to knock on the door. “Mako! Mako! Please let us in!” She cried out softly.

          Makoto’s father stared down at the twins, listening to their words. Growing worried, he rushed off to the kitchen to call up Makoto’s close friend. Haru. He quickly explained things to the best of the ability in his panicked tone.

          Makoto’s mother on the other hand, went to try and see if she could find the key to unlock the door. The whole family was frantic and terrified. Makoto had never ever been like this. He was always so happy and helpful… But now…

          Haru picked up on the second ring, knowing Makoto’s house phone by heart. He listened and immediately realized the urgency of the situation. He hung up, grabbed his backpack and began packing up a few things before running down to Makoto’s house. He was beyond thankful that they still lived close to one another. He didn’t even knock, he just rushed into the house. “Mr. Tachibana… Where is he?” Haru asked, being led upstairs to the bathroom.

          He gently pushed the twins to the side and rested his forehead against the bathroom door, knocking calmly. “Makoto… Open the door. It’s me.” He spoke softly as he usually did when addressing his friend.

          Makoto seemed to snap out of it, hearing the voice of his childhood friend. He froze, about to make another line across his thigh. He blinked a few times, looking around himself. He was covered in his own blood, it staining his clothes… There was blood on the floor as well. He let out a weak whimper, his sobbing subsiding as he dropped the blade. He slowly scooted towards the door, reaching up with his uncut arm to unlock the door. He didn’t open it however. He didn’t want his family to see.

          Haru glanced back to the terrified family and just nodded before pushing the door open and closing it behind him. He was in shock, seeing Makoto like this. He swallowed hard but maintained a straight face. He set his backpack down on the kitchen counter and quickly got into the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a few towels. One of them he wet before kneeling down beside Makoto. “Why did you do this?” He asked softly as he began to gently clean up the cuts with the wet towel. “Why did you stop talking to me and do this?”

          Makoto stared at Haru, letting out a soft cry as he was being cleaned up. It stung… His brows furrowed and his tear-stained face contorted into one of sorrow and pain. He lowered his head, not speaking. How could he answer that? He had abandoned Haru, stopped talking to him completely that whole horrendous week. “I… I’m sorry...” He whispered weakly.

          Haru frowned. He had been friends with Makoto for almost as long as he could remember and never once had Makoto been so broken and distraught. “Fine… Just sit still. We’ll talk later.” He whispered softly. He looked the boy over as he continued to clean the wounds. Makoto didn’t look as muscular… He was skinny, ribs showing from not eating. Muscle mass is lost quite easily if exercises and food intake are not kept up. It made him sick to see Makoto like this. Makoto had said nothing about being upset… Nothing. Haru never would have known.

          After a bit, Makoto was mostly clean, but still bleeding so quickly, Haru got up and retrieved the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He knelt down again and began covering the cuts with rubbing alcohol to help kill any bacteria and help the healing process before he began to wrap gauge and place bandages over the multitude of cuts. They would definitely scar. He sighed and cleaned up all the blood from the floor before getting up to wash his hands and everything. “First we’ll get you dressed and then we’ll get some food into your system… Okay?”

          Makoto sat still the whole time, crying silently, tears streaming down his cheeks. It all hurt and stung so much but he was patient. Once Haru was done, he looked over his wrapped up arm and thighs. “Th-thank you… I’m so sorry.” He choked out. He was helped up from the floor by Haru who led him to the sink to wash his hands.

          “It’s okay, Makoto. We’ll talk about this.” He whispered, grabbing his backpack. He pulled open the door and was thankful the family wasn’t out there. He helped the weakened Makoto to his bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. He then set his backpack down again and retrieved some underwear, an oversized shirt and some big sweats so that the fabric wouldn’t irritate the cuts. He helped Makoto get dressed and then went to get him some food.

          Soon, Makoto was all cleaned up, dressed, fed and was now laying beneath his covers with Haru sitting opposite him. “Alright… Now it’s time you tell me what happened. Why you never talked to me about any of this… Why you didn’t tell me you were hurting. You know you could have come to me, Makoto.” He said, softly. Honestly. He was hurt that Makoto hadn’t come to him in his time of need. But then again, Makoto had always been selfless, putting other’s feelings before his own.

          Makoto let out a shaky sigh. He had finally stopped crying but he looked sick. Very sick. He rubbed at his eyes, head pounding. It felt weird to eat after almost a straight week of no food. His arm, thighs, and hip were throbbing as well. But luckily, the bleeding had stopped. “It’s Sousuke…”

          Haru had known about them dating. Makoto had of course told him about that. He knew Makoto was happy with Sousuke. He was in love with the raven. But Haru had never liked Sousuke. “What about him? What did he do to you?” He asked, leaning forward a bit.

          Makoto was nervous. He didn’t want Haru to judge him. But he knew Haru would never actually do it, it was just a thought gnawing at the back of his brain. “He… He and Kisumi planned to have a threesome behind my back… So uhm… He got me drunk and without my consent they both had sex with me…” His voice cracked as he explained how he had felt the day after, with a pounding headache and aching hips and with all those damn marks all over him… How disgusting he had felt.

          Haru listened, mouth dropping open. His brows furrowed, anger bubbling up inside of him. He knew Sousuke was a good for nothing. But even as Makoto spoke, he could tell that Makoto still loved Sousuke. He just couldn’t bear to be around him or think about him or anything. It would take a while for Makoto to be okay. “Is that so…” He frowned, knowing better than to start ranting about Sousuke right then and there. “Well. I’m staying over. Okay? And I’m going to call Nagisa and Rei.”

          Makoto was surprised by Haru’s lack of a response. His best friend had always been like that. But this time he had expected more. But he was thankful Haru had said no more. He just nodded slowly. “Okay… That sounds nice.” He said softly. “Thank you, Haru…” Makoto then smiled, a weak smile… But it was a smile nonetheless.

          Haru returned it and leaned forward more, gently wrapping his arms around Makoto. “I swear. It’ll be okay.” He then pulled back and dialed up Nagisa and Rei. He didn’t give much detail over the phone. But it was enough to have the two younger males speed over.


	13. Butterfly and Penguin to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be much more lighthearted with some help from Nagisa and Rei. The angst will come to an end soon enough. I hope you all stick around for that~. Thank you all so much for being with me all this time and I truly hope you enjoy the next chapter. (YES IN THIS ROLEPLAY NAGISA AND REI ARE LOVERS. THEY FUCK. BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO BE THE POINT OF THIS).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY ABOUT THE HIATUS. Life is overwhelming and I know it's been such a long ass time. I hope you'll all forgive me. I will try super hard to get back into the swing of things because I don't want to leave this story without ending it properly and I still have so many plans for it.

          Nagisa and Rei had headed over immediately when they had gotten the call from Haru, hearing that one of their closest friends was hurt. They had no real clue what was going on yet, but the way Haru sounded over the phone definitely made it seem serious. It took all of perhaps thirty minutes for the two lovers to get to Makoto's house.

          Nagisa, not being the most patient person, burst into Makoto's home, hightailing it right to Makoto's room with Rei following nervously behind. The butterfly had warned his lover not to just burst in, but of course, Nagisa hadn't listened. 

          "Mako-kun!" Nagisa cried out as he hurried to the olive-haired male's bed. He had no clue that Makoto was all bandaged up and cut thanks to the long sleeved shirt the male wore. "We came here as fast as possible!! Are you okay? Haru said you were hurt!. Is it true?" The excited blonde male blurted out as he climbed up into bed beside Makoto to look him over. 

          "Nagisa! Don't be so loud!!" Rei cried out in exasperation as he shut the bedroom door behind himself. He made his way to the bed as well, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed, next to both his lover and Haru. "Makoto... Are you alright?" He asked, seemingly much calmer than Nagisa. 

          Makoto cringed slightly at Nagisa's loud voice. He loved the boy nearly as much as Haru, but sometimes he was much too blunt and loud. He smiled weakly and gave a small shrug, lifting a hand to wave at the two of them. "I... I'm sorry to have worried you. But I'm not doing very well." He whispered softly. Poor Makoto felt really weak and tired. He had really done a number on himself. "I'm not with Sousuke anymore... Some stuff happened and I just didn't act very calmly or smartly about it." He bit his bottom lip. "Haru helped a good amount so I'm better than I was earlier... but I need advice." He breathed out heavily. 

          When Makoto had given a small wave, the sleeve fell down a bit and Rei had seen the rather bloody bandages that covered Makoto's wrist. Immediately, he felt a pit in his stomach and his face softened. "Mako... What happened?" The male said softly as he shifted closer to Makoto to take the boy's hand. Nagisa had noticed the cuts too and immediately moved to cuddle his senior. 

         The story was once again discussed, Makoto speaking about what Kisumi and Sousuke had done to him and how he had handled himself throughout the week. Everyone's demeanor seemed to grow darker as they listened. No one, but Haru, had expected something like that from Sousuke. There had to have been something that pushed the whale shark to do something as shitty as that, not that it was an excusable action. Everyone remained silent for a while after the story had been finished up. They were all focused on giving Makoto good advice. 

         Nagisa was the first to speak. "Mako-kun... I know it might be hard, but I really think you should answer Sousuke-kun's texts and calls. He must want to talk to you a lot. You have to talk to him about this." He paused for a moment, tapping gently on his own chin as he thought. "I haven't heard much from him, personally, but Rin texted me the other day saying he couldn't hang out because Sousuke was in a bad place. I didn't think much of it at first since I don't know him as well as I know you. But... I think this hit Sousuke pretty hard too... Of course not as hard as you! I think the realization of what he did finally got to him." 

         Rei nodded in agreement with Nagisa's words. "You really do need to call him, Makoto... You can do it now with all of us here if that makes you feel any better. You need to talk to him with a clear mind though. Maybe he can come over here and we can all talk to figure this out." 

         Haru frowned deeply. "How can all of you want him to get back with a man that ultimately raped him?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he looked to Nagisa and Rei. He wanted Makoto to be happy. He wanted to see Makoto's real smile again. He lowered his gaze to his lap. 

         Nagisa looked to Haru, frowning. "Didn't you see how much Makoto and Sousuke were in love. Makoto looked so happy. I never saw Sousuke be so nice to anyone before, not even Rin! We went on a couple double dates with them and Sousuke was so gentle! There had to have been something going on!! Sousuke wouldn't just do this on his own!" He exclaimed before looking to Rei who nodded in agreement. He then looked to Makoto. "You see it too, don't you?" He asked, brows furrowed as he gazed at the older male.

          Makoto sat silently, leaning against the headboard as he listened to everyone talk around him. He was sort of spaced out but he was absorbing everything that was being said. When no one spoke, he lifted his head to answer Nagisa's question. "Y-you might be right. He never treated badly at all... Up until then. He helped me watch the twins, helped me with chores, was polite to my parents... All of that." He exhaled shakily. "I still love him... So much. I can't stop thinking about him... But at the same time I can't stop thinking about the rape. I can't even remember what happened! I was too drunk..." His shoulders slumped. "But... I should call him. I don't know that I can handle it right now though... I'm so tired... And I don't want him to see what I did to myself." He whispered, voice cracking as he spoke. 

         "Maybe he needs to see what you did to yourself, to realize that he destroyed you." Haru said bitterly. He couldn't believe that Makoto was willing to forgive this man after what had happened... But he was going to support whatever decision Makoto made, even if it seemed wrong. "Whatever. I think we should all stay the night and tomorrow we can have Sousuke and Rin come over. Then we'll figure all this out." He huffed softly. 

        Rei cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "This was a horrible thing that happened to you, but I think a nice long talk will at least help you get some peace of mind. Though what he did was wrong, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance and I know just how forgiving of an individual you are, Makoto. We will all stay here if you'd like and help you with the meeting tomorrow. How's that?" He asked, a small smile coming to his lips. "I personally want to see a beautiful reunion. A pained Makoto isn't so beautiful." 

        Makoto smiled, glancing around to all of his friends. "I... Thank you all so much for being here for me. I'm sorry I didn't ask for help sooner... I was stuck in my own mind. But yes... I think that'll be fine. You can all stay and in the morning..." Makoto inhaled shakily before continuing. "In the morning I will call Sousuke and ask him to come over... I do want to forgive him... I just need to hear it from him what all happened." He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes, trying not to cry again. "I love you all so much." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Meanwhile at Sousuke's house, Sousuke, with the help of Rin, had finally found the perfect apology gift for Makoto. A cruise ship getaway in which they would be able to see all sorts of aquatic beauties. It would be a week-long trip that was scheduled to depart within the next couple weeks. Despite it being incredibly expensive, Sousuke booked himself and Makoto a room on the ship along with a few different reservations for activities and spa treatments that was offered. He had already printed out the tickets and everything... Even if Makoto said no to him, he wouldn't give up. He would keep fighting for his lover even if this put him out nearly $1,500. He wouldn't even be upset if Makoto denied him. He completely understood the feelings Makoto felt towards him... But deep down within himself, he held onto the small sliver of hope that Makoto would forgive him. 

        On top of the cruise, Sousuke had ordered a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a humongous stuffed orca online, expedited shipping, so that it would be at his house within the next couple of days. The poor, desperate man was planning on going to Makoto's house the next day to speak with him, since Makoto had not returned any of his calls or texts. He needed to talk to the love of his life in person so he'd go even if Makoto didn't want to see him. However, if Makoto turned him away, he wouldn't dare fight it. He would respect his lover's wishes and leave... However, the man was completely unaware of Makoto's plans to call him in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much for being so patient with me. I don't deserve you guys. Finals are coming up but I will try to post at least a couple more chapters before my terrible trashiness disappears again. However, I will try to actually just finish it off but there are no promises that I will be able to do that as soon as I say.


	14. Fixing a Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has finally got into contact with Sousuke so they could talk about everything that happened between them. Will they make up? Or will they split up forever? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless. I got this chapter out much faster. I worked hard to get it out to you guys. You all deserve it for waiting so long. I hope you enjoy and I hope that I will be able to write more soon. It's not over yet!! If you have any suggestions, let me know. I will attempt to incorporate them. Enjoy!!!

          The following morning, Makoto and his friends sat down to a nice breakfast before even thinking about calling Sousuke. Makoto's parents didn't ask questions since they knew Makoto needed some help and love at the moment. Waffles, bacon, and eggs was being had along with some juice. It was mostly in order to help Makoto gain some strength back so that he would be able to handle talking with Sousuke a little better.  

          By the time they had all finished, they marched back to Makoto's room to all gather on his bed, while Makoto grabbed his phone. He had let it charge overnight since he had let it die a couple days prior, not wanting to talk to anyone. He inhaled deeply as he sat down on the bed, turning his phone on, only to be spammed with tons of text messages, voicemails, and even facebook notifications, all of Sousuke trying to reach him.  

          The poor olive haired male seemed to hesitate when it came to calling Sousuke as he looked over all the messages. They were all so apologetic, begging Makoto to let Sousuke come over and talk to him. It was breaking his heart. Had he really hurt the man this much by running out on him? The latest message had been sent the previous night while he sat around talking with his friends. Seeing how desperate Sousuke was being made Makoto want to forgive him all that much more. He showed off a couple of the messages to his friends who all glanced amongst each other with faint smiles. They all knew how Makoto was... A gentle, loving man. A heart of gold. He truly was an angel. They knew this would turn out well, though it would take plenty of time for Makoto to learn to completely trust the man again.  

          After Makoto listened to a couple of the voicemails, he decided it was finally time to call the man. He inhaled shakily and dialed Sousuke's number. He knew it by heart. He closed his eyes as the phone began to ring. Haru, Rei, and Nagisa were all listening in silently. It was almost as if no one in the room was even daring enough to take a breath.  

          By the second ring, Sousuke had picked up. "Makoto? Is it really you?" He exclaimed, his eyes wide and heart pounding... Makoto had actually called him! He smacked the sleeping shark beside him to wake him up and quickly gestured to his phone. 'It's him!' He mouthed, tears coming to his eyes. The man was so emotional and it was honestly scary weird since he rarely ever showed his emotions to others. "How are you? Is everything okay?" Sousuke asked quickly.  

          Makoto let out an audible whimper as soon as he heard Sousuke's deep voice. He had missed it so much. Tears came to his own eyes, but luckily he kept them closed so no one was able to tell at the moment. "Hey Sousuke... Yeah, it's me. I called to ask you to come over... I think we really need to talk about what happened." He then smiled weakly, eyes fluttering open, a couple tears falling down his cheeks. "I have some friends here but we can talk privately if you want to." He didn't answer Sousuke's questions on if he was feeling fine or not... Because he definitely was not fine... Things were not okay... But he hoped that they would end up being okay once Sousuke came over to talk.  

          Sousuke's breath caught in his chest and he began to gnaw on his bottom lip. "Yes! Of course. I'll be right over. I just have to get dressed. Makoto... I'm so sorry." He breathed out softly. His chest ached so badly. He had missed hearing his angel's voice. He could tell by how Makoto sounded though that things were not okay, so Makoto didn't even have to answer his question. "Listen... I'll be there soon... I love you." He whispered before hanging up the phone. He jumped up immediately and rushed off to get ready, leaving Rin laying on the bed confused and speechless.  

          Makoto listened to Sousuke on the other line, caught off guard by those three beautiful words, 'I love you'. He was about to respond, but soon just heard silence on the other line. His brows furrowed up and he exhaled softly. "I love you too..." He whispered into the phone that had already been hung up. He then locked his phone and slowly looked around to his friends. "He's coming soon." He said softly.  

          Nagisa smiled and nodded his head. "We heard... He was being kinda loud." He said softly. "From what I heard, he sounded pretty happy that you called him." He said before glancing to Rei who nodded in agreement. However, when he looked to Haru, he could see how unhappy the dolphin looked. "Haru... Your thoughts?" 

          "He said he loved you." He said calmly, ignoring Nagisa's question as he stared at Makoto. "And you said it back... Do you really love him?" He asked softly, eyes focused directly on Makoto. "If you choose to be with him, then fine... But I don't want you getting hurt again." He said lowly, teeth grit as he lowered his gaze to stare down at his lap. "I hate him... If he treats you badly again... I won't ever forgive him."  

          Makoto's smile completely disappeared when Haru spoke. Tears continued to fall, but he wasn't crying as hard as he had the previous night. He exhaled shakily. "I do still love him. I want to forgive him. I want to be with him... Nagisa was right when he said that this isn't something Sousuke would do on his own... I'm sure Kisumi had more a part in this than anyone else." He whispered lowly. "I'm going to give him another chance. I have to." He said, lifting a hand to wipe at his face.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Not even an hour later, Sousuke was at Makoto's house, ringing the dorbell with Rin standing awkwardly behind him, still half asleep. "Stop being so loud, Sousuke...." The poor redhead slurred as he swayed slightly. He'd probably fall right back asleep once they were inside Makoto's house.  

          Sousuke of course just ignore Rin, staring at the door, waiting with his heart pounding hard in his chest, for Makoto to open the door. When the door was opened, he had been about to hug the person, thinking it was Makoto. But to his dismay, it was none other than Haru.  

          The much smaller male stared up at Sousuke as he opened the door. He spoke lowly, not a hint of an expression on his face. "If you hurt Makoto again, I'll never let you live it down." He whispered as a rather intimidating threat coming from Haru. "He's in his bedroom with Nagisa and Rei." He said lowly, stepping aside to let the two in.  

          Sousuke seemed extremely caught off guard, even Rin seemed confused. But Sousuke bowed his head. "I'll never hurt him again. Believe me. That was the biggest mistake of my life." He whispered. He then stepped inside, reaching back to drag Rin into the house as well. Immediately, whilst draggin Rin behind him, he made his way to Makoto's room. He stopped just in the doorway to see his lover sitting there. Almost as soon as he saw the man, he knew how much he had destroyed this boy... Makoto looked pale, skinny, and sick with dark bags under his eyes. "Holy fuck..." He whispered as he rushed to the bed, leaving Rin now as he knelt down by the side of the bed to look at his lover.  

          Makoto's gaze flickered to his lover as the man rushed to the side of the bed. He bit his bottom lip, glancing away at the intense teal gaze on him. "Hi Sousuke." He said softly, playing with the sleeves of his T-shirt. He didn’t want Sousuke see that he had self-harmed. "Sorry it took me so long to get back to you." He whispered softly.  

         Sousuke quickly shook his head. "N-no! Makoto, it's okay... I'm so sorry for what I did to you. You have no reason to be sorry... It's just me." Sousuke got up from kneeling on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, right next to Makoto. He was too focused on Makoto to even really notice that Rei and Nagisa were in the room with him. "I should have never agreed to that stupid challenge..." He breathed out, bringing a hand to his face.  

          Makoto glanced to Rei and Nagisa and nodded at them to let them know to leave. The two quickly got up from the bed and walked off to the door, bringing Haru and Rin, who were standing at the door, with them. They shut the door behind them to leave Makoto and Sousuke alone.  

          Sousuke almost immediately moved to sit beside Makoto, leaning against the headboard, head turning to look at the man. "Makoto... I have to explain myself. I did something truly regrettable... And I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I have to get this off my chest." He inhaled shakily and reached down to take Makoto's hand into his own. He brought the orca's hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it, eyes closing. "Kisumi... He kept saying he would steal you away from me... That he would be the best boyfriend. He said he would fuck you better than me and all this shit and I just got fucking pissed. I didn't want him touching you and then he proposed some stupid challenge." Sousuke let out a deep, pained sigh. "I wanted to show him that you wouldn't leave me for him... That we had more of a connection then just sex so I accepted the challenge." He stopped speaking just covering his face with his hand.  

          Makoto bit his bottom lip as his hand was kissed, those sad green eyes of his focused on the man's face. He watched the facial expressions he made, seeing how upset Sousuke looked. He frowned as he listened to everything Sousuke had to say... So it hadn't been Sousuke's idea at all... He knew it. It was Kisumi. He exhaled shakily. "What was the challenge, Sousuke?" He asked softly, gently squeezing the man's hand that was currently being held.  

          "The challenge... It was to see if you would actually leave me for him. I knew you wouldn't... But it wasn't until after everything happened that I realized he had just made that challenge so he could get the chance to fuck you. And I was too stupid to see through that! He said he would fuck you better than I ever did and that you would end up leaving with him... I told him that would never happen... But I still let him do it... I drank with you and you got drunker than I had meant... And then we all went upstairs after he got here..." Sousuke's bottom lip had begun to quiver as he spoke, tears coming to his eyes again. He wasn't lying about any of this... He loved Makoto so much. He had just made a terrible mistake. "I shouldn't have let him touch you... I should have turned him away and just put you to bed... There are so many other things I could've done... But instead we had our way with you, while you were drunk." Soon, Sousuke began to cry, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. "I'm so fucking sorry! I'm so sorry... I swear I'll never do anything like that again! I vow to love and protect you with my whole being... Makoto, please give me another chance. I need you... I can't live without you." The man continued to ramble apologies.  

          Makoto listened to everything Sousuke said, his brows furrowing up. He sounded so sincere and sorry. There was no way Makoto couldn't forgive his lover. Soon, the olive-haired male began to cry as well. He was crying silently though as he listened to Sousuke ramble on and on. Soon, he shifted closer, turning his body slightly. With his free hand, he reached up to caress the other's cheek. "Yes... I forgive you. I'll give you another chance..." Makoto was a true angel. "I knew you weren't the one to plan all this out... You just got tricked... It's Kisumi who I won't be able to forgive. Not you... I love you Sousuke. I can't live without you either."  

          Sousuke seemed to just sob harder when he heard what Makoto said. He was so blessed to have this man as his own. "You really forgive me? We can be together again?" He asked softly. He tilted his head into Makoto's soft touch, smiling weakly. However, Sousuke had caught a quick glance down Makoto's sleeve when the man caressed his face. He had seen the somewhat bloody bandages and he froze up. His gaze went right back to Makoto's face. "You hurt yourself..." He pulled back a bit and reached down to gently pull up the boy's sleeves to see the bandages covering his wrist. "You did this because of me... Didn't you?" He asked softly, voice cracking passionately. Had he really hurt Makoto this badly?  

          Makoto also froze up when his sleeve was pulled up. He lowered his gaze in embarrassment, nodding slowly. "I... I just got so upset... I couldn't handle it. I hadn't eaten or slept or talked to anyone since that day... And last night I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. That's why everyone is here... I'm sorry. I'm okay now... I'll be okay." He paused for a moment. "But yes... I want to be together again... If you'll still have me."  

          Sousuke frowned deeply and quickly embraced his lover. "Of course I'll still have you. I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. I swear I will never do that again." He whispered, holding Makoto to his chest as gently yet firmly as possible. He soon released the man and pulled back to reach into his pocket, pulling out the tickers. "As... As an apology... I wanna take you on a cruise. We'll get to see orcas, dolphins, whale sharks and all that kind of shit. Will you go with me?" He asked softly, showing off the tickets to the male.  

          Makoto hugged the man back, somewhat awkwardly, and gingerly since his cut wrist and biceps were still sore from cutting. When he was shown the tickets, his eyes went wide, especially when he saw the prices. "Sousuke! You shouldn't have done this... B-but yes... I'll go. We still have a while before we start college." He whispered softly. At that time, Makoto dried his own face off before reaching up to dry Sousuke's tears as well. "Thank you so much... I love you." He whispered softly before he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Sousuke's lips.  

          Sousuke let out a relieved sigh and kissed his angelic lover back. "I love you too..." He whispered right back, once more wrapping his arms around the male as they kissed.  

         Behind the closed door, everyone sat close, ears pressed to the wood. They had all totally been eavesdropping. Nagisa squealed softly with joy and swatted gently at Rei and Rin. "They're gonna get back together!! I'm so happy!!" He gasped, only to earn a chuckle from the man with glasses.  

          Rin had fallen asleep against Haru, so he missed the whole thing. He would have to be informed later... But Haru sat still, a deep frown on his lips. He supposed it couldn’t be helped that his best friend was still in love with Sousuke. He supposed Sousuke wasn't all that bad after having listened in. Sousuke was definitely not the type of guy to chase after anyone unless they meant the world to him, so Haru supposed this was real. He was happy for his best friend and would stand by him no matter what.  

          It seemed that things were finally beginning to look up. 


End file.
